Slenderman Encounter
by VioletDemon241
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya both agree to go camping with their best friend, Alicia Walker, for the weekend. Now, they are in the scare of their life when their friends start to disappear one by one. With 11 pages scattered around the forest, they must find a way out before they are killed by whoever's chasing them. Based on the game, Slender.
1. Prologue

**Hello fanfic readers! This is VioletDemon once again, working on another Durarara fic! I'm a lazy ass, so I decided to get rid of the H.O.T.D story and start over. Anyways, if you wouldn't mind, can you please my Naruto fic, the Red Mystery. I would really appreciate it. Anyways, enough of my rambling, let me do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara characters or the mythical creature, Slenderman. Now, I present you the prologue of Slender.**

* * *

Slender Prologue

"How many pages do we have?"

"Eight why?"

"Because idiot, three more pages and we're good to go!"

"Oh yeah you're right. But you don't have to call me an idiot, you know!"

"You know my belief. If a person's really smart, then they have no common sense. If a person is average smart, they have common sense."

"Quiet guys! You know _he's_ attracted to sound!"

Alicia quickly shut her mouth and looked both ways. No signs of _him_ yet; maybe they'll find the ninth page and not encounter with _him_. Then, the air won't feel so tense anymore. And pray to God that she doesn't have another nosebleed attack; anymore blood loss and she might pass out.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Hey I see another one," Izaya pointed out.

His pale white finger pointed to the left and Shizuo flashed his flashlight to a large oak tree. The trio rushed towards it and saw the little note stuck to the bark. Shizuo ripped it off with ease and looked the memo over. Alicia, in the meanwhile, was recording everything with her video camera.

It was a picture of _him_ and a little girl, probably around eight years old.

"So he targets children too?" Shizuo questioned.

"Yeah! You saw _him_ take Mikado and everybody else! Wasn't that a fucking clue to you?" Alicia snapped, videotaping herself.

Shizuo gripped his hair and looked around nervously. "God Alicia, why did you have to go camping? This was your dumbest idea yet!"

The African American woman took offense to this. "Uh excuse me, but I didn't force you to go. You were the one spewing shit about how dangerous it was and how a girl like me couldn't handle it!"

"I was only looking out for you!" he retorted.

"Yeah, well your 'looking out for me' and shit is the reason why we're stuck here!"

"You're the one that picked this place out! 'The place is safe' you said. 'Everything will be fine' you said. That's what you said and I took your word on it."

"Well if you weren't such an overprotective OCD motherfucker, then I would've probably been fine!"

"Even if I wasn't here, then _he _would still get you and everyone else! So it wouldn't have made a difference!"

"I swear, I think you're a sexist since you think I can't take care of myself!"

"For fuck's sake, shut the fuck up!" Izaya interrupted. The two immediately stopped their bickering "Look, now we've got two pages left to go. I suggest that we keep moving and get the hell out of here. Stop with the arguing-"

He screamed as he turned around and the other two looked to see what the problem was. Like him, they screeched as well. Alicia's video camera went static for a minute as they stood there.

_He _has found them once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So have any of you guys played the horror game, Slender? Scary as hell isn't it? Almost made me have a heart attack you know? Anyways, my story is based off of this and I hope that you will like. Please leave some reviews and I'll reply to you shortly after the beep. BEEP!**

**Peace out, Violet Demon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is VioletDemon! Oh my God, I just stole that greeting from the great Pewdiepie. I've just watched an entire marathon of Happy Wheels by Pewdiepie and I have to say, my stomach hurts from laughing so much. So, before I continue to ramble, let me do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara characters or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my OC, Alicia.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Brilliant Idea

_"I need a fucking break…"_

_I wheezed out as I pressed my back against a large wooden oak tree. It must have been fucking two in the morning and the moon was nowhere in sight. The forest was deathly quiet as I could only hear my desperate attempts to get in some oxygen. I slid down on the floor and took out my phone from my pocket. I dialed my best friend's number and placed it on my ear._

_"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message-" _

_"God damn it!" I shouted as I controlled the urge to throw the fucking device. Of course he would leave his phone off! He practically never uses it, the motherfucker! I heard a branch snap behind me and I immediately took off. _

_'He's not going to get me, he's not going to get me,' I repeated in my mind._

_I stopped to hide behind another oak tree and checked to see if __**he**__ was still behind. "Oh thank God __**he's**__ not there…" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I can finally just sit here and catch a break. _

_I turned to back to the way I came until I heard static noises coming from my phone. "What the fuck?..."_

_I turned it off, but it kept going. I sighed and looked up, only to come face to face with Slenderman._

* * *

"Alicia? Alicia, wake up!"

I jumped and I hit the glass of pink lemonade, causing it to fall to the floor. I flinched when it broke and the waitress walking by gave me a glare. I did what any other person would; give her a harder glare and give the person the middle finger.

The woman looked insulted and huffed, her 4-inch heels clicking as she strutted away. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity and turned my attention back to my friends. Tom Tanaka stared at me in astonishment while Shizuo Heiwajima repressed the urge to laugh.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, my smirk never leaving my face.

"...You don't think it was rude what you just did there?" the dreadlock bro questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back. "No...Should I?"

Tom facepalmed while Shizuo scoffed and then laughed. Before I continue, let me introduce myself. My name is Alicia Walker, I'm twenty three years old, and I'm best friends with the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima. We met about a year ago when I first moved to this city and got myself involved in one of Shizuo's rampages, crashing into five people when I landed. Once the two of us were sent to the police station, I dropped the charges and I tried to get to know him better. After a couple of months (which was exhausting by the way), we became the best of pals.

* * *

*FLASHBACK TIME ^-^*

_I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the tall guy walking next to me. I believe his name was Shizuo Heiwajima or something like that. Barely ten minutes after the rampage and he couldn't stop staring at me. I was gonna ask what his problem was, but I kept my composure and continued to move forward. _

_We stopped at a restaurant called Russia Sushi and asked Shizuo if he wanted lunch. Bewildered, he agreed and got a table as soon as we got in. Once we took our seats, I looked at the menu to see if there was anything good._

_"Oh, the spicy tuna roll sounds good! What do you think?" I asked, only to see that Shizuo was still staring at me. Fed up, I slammed the menu on the table. "Okay, what the hell is your problem?"_

_My blunt statement attracted the attention of a few customers, but the anger radiating off of me made them turn away. Shizuo and I had a little staring contest and after a good couple of minutes, he was the first to break away. "Why?"_

_"Why what?" I questioned, sitting back down. I took a sip of my lemonade from the straw as I watched him stare at me long and hard._

_"Why are you still here?"_

_I was taken aback. "Well, I wanted to eat lunch, so-"_

_"That's not what I'm talking about!" he shouted, his anger from earlier returning. "I just threw you halfway down the street and yet you're still here! Why the hell are you here?!"_

_I hung my head, my bangs shadowing my eyes. "You wanna know why I'm still here?"_

_He nodded and I pounded my fist on the table, startling him. My hazel brown eyes burned with fury as I stared at the stupidity coming from him. "It's because I don't give a shit! I could've flown all the way to Okinawa and broken all the bones in my fucking body if I did. I still wouldn't have given a shit! I think that underneath all that anger and frustration, there is a kind individual that just wants to be accepted into life. So to answer your question, those reasons right there is why I'm still here! Understand?"_

_Once I finished, I realized that I was on my feet again, panting after my rant. I grabbed my black iPod lying on the table and threw some money on the table. Before I could leave, Shizuo grabbed my arm. I struggled to get out of his grip, but with his superhuman strength, he didn't even budge. I looked down underneath to see that he was chuckling._

_"Why are you laughing?" I questioned, my face scrunched up in a sneer._

_His chuckles turned into full blown laughter and let go of my arm. He looked up to show that he was smiling. "Who would've thought...that I would meet someone that actually made me laugh? The fact that it's a woman makes it even funnier..."_

* * *

*END OF FLASHBACK -_-*

We started talking some more after that and got to know more stuff about each other. I learned of his sad childhood, the multiple fights he's got into, and his hatred towards the information broker, Izaya Orihara. I found it funny, seeing as how Shizuo hated him even though they exchanged very few words when they first met. But, like I said, we became good friends and truth be told, we live in the same apartment complex! Isn't that funny?

"Oh yeah Alicia, why did you call us down here?" Tom questioned, his elbows resting on the table.

"What?" was my intelligent answer as I brought myself out of my memories.

"You said you wanted to meet up with us because it was an emergency. We came down like you said and we're waiting for you tell us."

"Oh yeah!" I shouted, excitement coming back in. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't be here this weekend because I will be going camping at Aokigahara for the first time!"

There was an awkward silence when I was done and I looked anywhere asides from my friends as I knew that they were staring at me. Shizuo was first to break the silence. "What kind of stupid idea is that?"

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten about the recent disappearances going on in that forest?" he reminded.

I opened my mouth to retort, but no words came out. He was right; the news said that people have been going in Aokigahara and never come out. The authorities closed the place down, but the disappearances are still happening.

"But Shizuo, you've got to remember the fact that Aokigahara is a popular place for people to commit suicide," Tom stated. "These disappearances could just be mistaken for these suicides."

"Yeah!" I shouted. "Tom's right, Shizuo! Stop being so overprotective!"

One of the bad things about Shizuo was that he was _so_ overprotective. If a guy tries to hit on me, he would punch him high up into the sky and watch them fall. Even when I don't hang out with him, guys are so afraid to come near me, saying that 'he might be watching from afar.' God, I can never find a boyfriend because of him.

"I'm not being overprotective! I'm just caring for your well being!" the fake blonde responded.

I brushed him off and made a face, acting like a five year old. "Whatever. I'm going camping and you can't stop me..."

His head seemed to be steaming because I swore, I could see some coming out of his ears. We had a staring contest until a bright idea popped into his mind. How I can tell, you may ask? Because, a light bulb literally just appeared above his head.

"If you're going then I'm going with you." I shrugged and smiled when the waitress brought me a new lemonade. She was too afraid to glare at me again because Shizuo's rage was directed towards her. Once she set the drink down, she ran away like a scared little girl.

"Anything else?" I questioned in a bored manner, sipping on the drink from a straw.

"You have to bring some friends along with you."

"Okay then," I agreed, ending the conversation. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head to my job and talk to my boss. I'll see you around six, okay?" I stood up and headed for the exit.

"Six in the evening?" he questioned.

I stared at him like he was stupid as I stood in front of the exit. "No, six in the morning. Of course six in the evening, you dumbass!"

With that, I left, leaving two very confused men at their private booth.

* * *

_'_Maybe I shouldn't have played that game last night...'

I thought as I walked into Carter's Strip Club. To those wondering, yes I work at a strip club. If you think I'm a fucking slut, you better get the hell out of here before I find you and beat your ass! Anyways, the boss, James Carter, said I was the prettiest girl that he ever hired. What with my long black hair with the ends dyed red, big hazel eyes, and my light brown skin. The most important thing about me was my curvy body and the big, typical black girl ass that I had.

_You'll bring a lot of money to this place,_ he informed. _Don't be surprised if a lot of the women here hate you..._

I strolled through the place as music blared and women danced and swayed around the poles. As I passed by them, I could feel their glares intensify as they saw me. Should I hate them because they hate me? Sure, but that would be giving them what they want. If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I don't give up so easily. So, I did what I would normally do; glare at them even harder.

I went to the back of the building and found Carter's office. I leaned my ear against the door and heard my boss groaning. 'You own a strip club and yet you're masturbating. What the fuck is wrong with you?'

I knocked on his door and opened the door. "Mr. Carter, sir?"

The owner sat behind his wooden desk, pink blush dusting up on his cheeks. He coughed to get rid of the awkward silence. "Uh yes, can I help you Cherry?"

I rolled my eyes. "Two things; one, stop calling me Cherry when I'm not on the clock. And two, I won't be here for the entire weekend. I'm going camping."

Carter stood up, but I turned away. It was too late when he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. I looked away when he licked my ear and placed his hand underneath my shirt, his fingers inches away from my breasts. "Sure baby, but you know what you have to do in order for me to allow it."

I sighed as I touched the end of my shirt. 'This is going to be a long hour...'

* * *

**I have finished the first chapter of Slenderman Encounter! Wow, that took forever! Sorry to all the fans that actually give a crap about this story, I just needed to update on my other stories. In fact, I think I need to make a chapter three for my other Durarara fic, Violet Death. So please review and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Until then, Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I didn't update! I've been literally pissed off and I have no idea why! I really feel like something is wrong with me and I need to do something about it. I just hope that this _feeling_ in my heart will go away and I'll update more often. Now, enough of that, I will now do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Durarara or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my OC, Alicia Walker.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Do You Want To or Not, Asshole?

After fucking with my creepy-as-hell boss, I come home to my apartment, about two floors above Shizuo's. I opened the door and kicked my shoes off in the air. They landed perfectly in the shoe box near the kitchen entrance and I fist pumped in the air, happy at my small victory.

I walked towards my kitchen and opened the fridge. It was mainly filled with 2% milk, random strawberry syrup bottles, different cakes from the bakery down near Russia Sushi, and Kool-Aid products. Now if I hear one stereotype about black people drinking Kool-Aid come from one of y'all, I will find you and beat your ass so hard, you'll shit through your fucking mouth for a fucking year! You understand that motherfuckers?! Anyways, I grabbed a Kool-Aid bottle and practically drank it like there was no tomorrow. Once I was done, I threw the bottle into the recycling bin near the laundry room and again, I made a perfect shot.

I was just practically jumping up and down, even though it wasn't that serious. "Oh my God, I'm on a roll today!"

I then tended to pick up the empty bottles and wrappers that were scattered all over the floor. As I did that, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I don't mean like from afar, I mean like the motherfucker is right behind me.

"Ali-chan has a nice butt~"

In a swift motion, I took out my M92 Vertec attached to my black and red checkered belt and pointed it at my intruder's head. I then lowered my weapon and placed a hand on my beating heart once I realized who it was.

"Now is that any way for you to treat a guest?" Izaya questioned as his signature Cheshire smile was on his face. "Hello Ali-chan."

I put my gun back in my pouch and punched him in the shoulder, earning a soft 'ow.' "That's what you get for scaring the shit out of me! I almost shot your ass and could have splattered your brain juice all over my new clothes."

He rubbed the sore area, but never lost his composure. "You're so violent Ali-chan. Good thing you're not Shizu-chan…"

I rolled my eyes and ordered him to help me clean up the kitchen. He complied with no complaining and bent over to pick up an empty water bottle. Even though Shizuo warned me about this guy, Izaya and I actually met up two weeks after Shizuo got arrested. At first, our relationship was antagonistic, but after awhile, we became close friends. It still pisses me off though that Izaya practically knows everything about me while I barely know anything about him. All I know is some pretty dirty secrets that he doesn't want his 'precious humans' to ever find out, so I'm gonna use them as blackmail if I ever needed to.

"So Ali-chan," he said, trying to start conversation. "You got any plans for tonight?"

I smiled and dropped my pile of garbage into the trash can. "Yes I do! I am going camping for the first time!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

I nodded as I was practically jumping up and down again. "Yes and I feel so excited yet pissed off at the same time."

"Let me guess…Shizu-chan thinks it's dangerous for you to go and he feels the need to tag along with you?"

I stared at him in bewilderment. 'How the hell…' Then it finally clicked. "You were watching the entire conversation weren't you?"

He shrugged and walked his way into the living room. I followed along with him and we plopped onto the black leather couch. "I was three blocks away on one of the buildings when I saw you guys. To say that I was surprised is an understatement."

I rested my head on his knees and looked up at him. "You know sometimes I hate the fact that you're a stalker for a living…"

He lifted his arms up and placed them behind the couch, his smirk even larger. "I don't stalk, I just watch my precious humans."

"That is stalking."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"NO, it's not."

"YES, it is!"

His eyebrow twitched. "NO IT'S NOT!"

I used my free elbow to hit him in the stomach and laughed when he clutched it in pain. "YES THE HELL IT IS! Now I can go all day, so you might as well end it."

Even though Izaya hated having his pride lost, he sighed and gave up. "You win again, Ali-chan. For the four hundred and fiftieth time in a row…"

I did another fist pump and it was a comfortable silence throughout the apartment. I was the first to break it. "I need something to piss Shizuo off during this trip."

Izaya smiled as his red eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Oh I know a way!"

"What?" I questioned.

"Why don't you just invite me and a couple more of your friends? You know Shizu-chan hates being part of a crowd, so just do that. He will be so pissed off and will want to kill me, but yet he can't because you'll be there to stop him!"

I nodded as I rubbed my chin. "Yeah that could work. Oh, and just to make him even more pissed off; we can bring the Otaku gang with us! He'll practically want to kill himself because of Erika's wild fantasies of you and Shizuo having sex-"

He plopped one hand over my mouth and glared at me. "Girl, never talk about that in front of me. Yes, I will piss Shizu-chan off, but there's no need for you catch Erika's fan girl disease. Understand?"

I nodded and gave a one eyed smile. This is going to be the best camping trip EVER!

* * *

**Clock: 04:42PM**

"You and Izaya? Going camping at Aokigahara? You're out of your mind…"

I crossed my arms and I pouted. 'Damn, this ain't working out well...'

Izaya and I sat in the van of the Otaku gang. Currently, I was having a nice conversation with Kadota while Izaya was trapped in Erika's constant blabber about Shizuo and him 'doing it.' Even though I was a yaoi fujoshi myself, I don't let it invade my mind all the time, unlike Erika.

"Come on Kadota!" I whined. "We're gonna need a ride to the place and who else to ask but you guys?!"

He shook his head and I sighed. Desperate, I batted my eyelashes and gave a seductive smile. I moved a little closer and put his arm in between my breasts. I then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Please Kadota. Do it for little old Alicia..."

His face was as red as a tomato and I looked down. Sure enough, he was getting turned on. I smirked and waited for his response. He was a stuttering mess and it took all of my willpower not to laugh. He was just so damn cute!

He looked out the window to avoid my eyes. "W-W-Well I...I uh...uh...uh..."

"I'm waiting Kadota..." I licked his ear to emphasize my point. He gulped and was sweating like crazy.

"Um...okay?"

I squealed in happiness and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You won't regret this!" I opened the car passenger door and looked over to Izaya. His eyes looked really small and his skin was paler than usual. Dude seem like he was gonna pass out if he stayed any longer.

'Erika's work,' I thought. "Come on Izaya, we can go now!" I turned my head and placed a kiss on Kadota's cheek. "Thanks again man!"

Then, Izaya and I left the van, leaving a very turned on Kadota and upset Erika behind.

* * *

**Clock 04:55PM**

"Hi Mika-chan! Hi Masaomi-chan!"

I rolled my eyes at the nicknames. Our current destination is Raira Academy right now. I guess you already know who we're talking to next, right? Yep, you've got it; the high school gang: Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri!

I aimed my elbow at Izaya's stomach, but he dodged it being his fast self. I sneered at him, but then gave a smile to the high school gang. "Hey guys! Nice day isn't it?"

Masaomi grinned and his eyes sparkled. I rolled my eyes, already knowing what Masaomi was gonna say. So, I put my hand up, stopping him. "Yes I love you too, but I need to ask you guys a question."

"What is it Alicia-san?" Mikado asked.

"We were just wondering if you guys would like to go camping with us?" Izaya asked for me, receiving a glare on my part.

Again, it turned into silence. Masaomi broke it by saying, "Oh hell no! I'm not going anywhere with you asshole!"

"Masaomi!" Mikado and Anri shouted, clearly not liking his tone.

"No! I'm sorry Alicia-chan, but I will not go anywhere with this asshole! You can go without me, Mikado, and Anri!"

I sighed and grabbed a piece of my hair, twirling it around. "Please Masaomi? I would be really upset if you didn't..."

I walked forward and placed a hand on his cheek. I then kissed his forehead. "Please? For me?"

The blonde teen looked head over heels in love. His eyes were shaped like hearts and he was drooling, which I tried to ignore. "We'll go camping...Right guys?"

Mikado and Anri jumped and nodded their heads. I smiled and gave them all a hug. "Thanks you guys! Meet me and Izaya at South Ikebukuro Park six tonight, okay?"

"And don't be surprised if Shizu-chan is mad when you get there okay?" Izaya added, his smirk never leaving his face.

They all nodded, mostly Masaomi panting like a wild dog. I frowned and smacked him upside the head. "Get your hormones straight boy!"

With that, Izaya and I walked away. As we headed to our apartments, only one thought was in my mind. 'This is gonna be _so_ much fun! This is what you get for being so overprotective, Shizuo!'

* * *

**That was Chapter Two of Slenderman Encounter. We're getting close to the action guys! Just stay a bit longer and the action will come along quickly. Until next time my dear fanfiction writers/readers, Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 3

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon_! I am back once again to write the next chapter of Slenderman Encounter. Just to let you know, I'm kind of grounded for a while, so I won't be really updating my stories as often as I should. I'll be lucky enough to update some of my stories over the weekend. But I'll make sure to make this chapter an awesome one! So without further ado, I shall now write the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slenderman or the Durarara cast. I own only my OC, Alicia Walker (which is a BOSS!)**

* * *

Chapter Three: On the Road We Go

I sat on a bench in South Ikebukuro Park, jamming out to 'In the End' by the oh-so-awesome band, Black Veil Brides. I couldn't help but think that the lead singer, Andy Sixx, was really hot! What with his short black hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, and his slim, lean figure; who wouldn't love him? Oh and especially his sexy abs...

'Stop Alicia.' I shook my thoughts out of my head. 'Stop thinking nasty! Keep daydreaming and someone will probably sneak up on you. They might even steal your weapon.'

"Hello Ali-chan!"

I jumped as high as my body reacted to. I landed back on my ass and rubbed the sore spot of my tailbone. Infuriated, I looked up only to see Izaya again.

"You motherfucker!" I shouted, pouncing on him. We both landed on the ground, me on top of the informant. "Do you enjoy scaring the shit out of me? You're damn lucky I didn't pull my gun out again and shoot your brains right on the spot!"

His smirk was the only response and before I could wipe that arrogant look off of his face, a familiar deep voice filled my ears. "Alicia, why the hell are you on top of the flea?"

We quickly separated and stood back up, a noticeable pink blush on Izaya's face. I only smiled and turned to face Shizuo. Instead of his usual attire, Shizuo wore a light long sleeved navy blue shirt, blue jeans, and black Nike shoes.

"So you actually wore something different for once, eh Shizu-chan? Izaya asked, back to his arrogant little self.

Shizuo growled, but I stopped him before another one of their fights broke out. "Izaya, I don't get why you're talking shit. You've been wearing the same ass fur coat ever since I met you and probably even longer! So stop starting shit and pay attention to your own fucking shit!"

They both were quiet and with that dispute settled; I smiled and took out my iPod Touch. "Oh and Izaya, I was on YouTube earlier and found a song that fits your personality perfectly!"

Both my best friends leaned forward to the iPod as I pressed play and listened to 'Don't Mess with Me' by the British band, Temposhark.

* * *

"ALICIA!"

I put on my most innocent look and put a finger near my lips. The time was currently 06:07PM and practically everyone was here. Near the passenger's side of the dark blue rental van (which Kadota kindly paid for) was the high school gang, Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri. Sitting on the park bench behind me was Tom, and Izaya. In the back of the van was Kadota, Erika, and Walker; with Togusa, their loyal driver, behind the wheel. That was a total of eleven people, including myself.

"What's wrong Shizuo?" I asked, my hazel eyes sparkling.

He marched up to me and pressed his forehead against mine, seeing past my fake innocence. "You sent all these people here to come with us didn't you?"

I frowned, my cute face gone. "If you don't want to hang around with your friends, then the street back home is..." I pointed and wiggled my finger down the fully crowded sidewalk, further proving my point. "...That way! So scoot along now."

I smirked as I waited for his response. 'He'll probably walk away. Dude can't handle being with so many people around him.'

"Fine," he answered, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "I'll stay. But, if the flea or that fan girl tries any kind of shit, then I'm outta here!"

I smirked and understood. Meanwhile, Tom decided to step in and placed a hand on his _kohai's _shoulder. "Don't worry Shizuo, everything will be fine. We'll have a nice trip, set up our tents, roast a couple of marshmallows-"

"Smores!" I interrupted. "We'll be eating s'mores, not just marshmallows Tom-san."

He rolled his eyes and continued talking. "Anyways, we'll roast a couple of _s'mores_..." I smiled at the correction. "Go to sleep, and head back home tomorrow morning. Don't be so tense, okay?"

Shizuo looked down at his senpai (I couldn't help but notice their height differences) and sighed. "You're right Tom-san. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Tom and I nodded and I turned to face the crowd of my friends. I took in a deep breath and shouted, "ROAD TRIP TIME MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Everyone cheered in response while Tom and Izaya sweat dropped at my choice of words. We all gathered into the van and I took my seat in between Shizuo and Izaya. Togusa started the engine and I smiled as we took off.

I watched as the city passed from the view of the window. As we entered into the country side of Japan, I couldn't help but feel that today was gonna be awesome.

* * *

"HEY GUYS!"

Shizuo and Izaya cringed at my yelling. "Damn it Alicia, why you gotta be so loud?"

I shrugged. "I don't see anybody else complaining..."

They looked around only to see that everyone else was asleep, aside from Togusa still driving. Shizuo sweat dropped while I giggled. Then, a brilliant idea popped into my head. "Hey since everybody's asleep, maybe we can...oh I don't know...share some secrets?"

Shizuo and Izaya looked at each other and then back at me. "Say what now?"

"Come on!" I whined. "We've known each other for about a year now and yet, I barely know anything about you guys! Aside from your love of sweets-" I pointed at Shizuo "-and you're obsession with humans-" My finger landed on Izaya "-I don't know shit!"

Izaya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Okay Ali-chan, we'll share some secrets..."

Shizuo stared at him in surprise. "Wait what? You actually agree with this flea?!"

Izaya nodded. "I see no problem with it. So why's it a problem to you?"

The fake blonde seemed taken aback by that and sighed (he just loves sighing today, doesn't he?). "Okay fine." He looked nervously around to make sure no one, aside from us, were listening and leaned forward. "...I'm a virgin..."

Izaya didn't look surprised and neither did I. "Okay and?"

Shizuo glared at me. "What do you mean 'Okay and?' Shouldn't you be surprised?"

I shook my head. "No I kind of already figured that you were a virgin. But that's actually okay. Women look for a guy that hasn't jacked off with a bunch of chicks. Don't feel ashamed by it."

He smiled, a look of relief on his face, and we both looked expectantly at Izaya. He seemed uncomfortable by our staring, the blush from earlier returned as he turned to look out the window. "...I've slept with a dude before..."

Shizuo looked at Izaya in surprise while I grinned. "Were you top or bottom?"

His blush deepened. "Bottom..."

My smile grew larger and Shizuo frowned. "You actually like that stuff?"

I shrugged and leaned back in the seat. "I like gay guys and I like watching gay porn. As they say in 'Guy Code', don't judge me."

Shizuo shook his head until something clicked in his head. "Oh yeah, you didn't tell us a secret about yourself!"

They both looked intensely at me and I grabbed a blanket out of my black and purple messenger bag. I wrapped the thing around my body and placed my head on the window. "You already know so many secrets about me, no need to tell anymore. So I'm gonna go to sleep now. Wake me up when we get to Aokigahara."

I ignored their whines and protests and closed my eyes. 'Now that I think about it,' I thought, 'Shizuo's right. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?'

At that moment, I couldn't help but think that I just jinxed everybody in the van.

* * *

**That's Chapter Three of Slenderman Encounter. I hoped you enjoyed and please...leave some reviews once you're done reading. Until next time, Ja ne~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello once again audience! My name...is ****_VioletDemon_****! I am here once again to write the next chapter of Slender! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed this story and let me just say...those people are awesome! I love you all so much and I hope you like this chapter. So for right now, I will now write the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or Slenderman. I only own my awesome and oh-so-talented OC, Alicia Walker.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Campsite and First Disappearance

I smiled as my friends and I stood in front of the forest, Aokigahara. A metal gate covered the place, a lock keeping the gate in check.

Izaya smiled and looked at me. "Ali-chan, if you will~"

I gazed at him. "Why the hell should I? Shizuo's in the car, why can't he just rip the fucking lock off?"

Izaya rolled his crimson eyes. "Because Shizu-chan is asleep and this will be a funny way to wake him up."

I shrugged and took out my M92 Vertec, aiming it at the lock. I fired and broke the contraption, sending it flying to the right. We heard a commotion come from the rental van and we all turned to see our favorite fake blonde. He had a sleepy expression on his face and wiped the tiredness away from his eyes, a blanket wrapped around his body. It was a cute sight to see; it was like seeing a sleepy five year old that woke up from their daily nap.

I smirked. "Why good evening, sleeping sunshine!"

He scowled and gave me the middle finger. I shrugged and motioned him forward. He threw the blanket back into the van and jogged to my side. "So this is what Aokigahara looks like?"

"Yeah what did you expect?" Masaomi questioned, with a hint of sarcasm. I noticed this and gave him a good whack upside the head.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for being sarcastic!" I shouted. I then pointed at Shizuo. "Now ask him in a polite way!"

He was about to refuse, but my death glare told him otherwise. "Yes Shizuo this is Aokigahara. Were you expecting something totally different?"

Shizuo scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "I thought it would look all nice and pretty and all that other shit, just not...this!"

I turned around to try and see his point of view. The forest was creepy, to say the least. The trees had no leaves and the branches were bent strangely, looking like crooked, spindly fingers. I put one foot on the ground; the grass was dried up and dead, and crunched when I stepped on it. 'Probably due to being fall season...'

"Well whatever," I answered. "I don't care if we find some dead bodies or something, we're going in there and have a good time! Understand?"

Everyone mumbled underneath their breaths and I narrowed my eyes. Then, in my deepest and darkest voice, I said, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

All of my friends jumped in fear and shouted, "SIR YES SIR!"

I raised my fist in a threatening manner. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A DUDE!?"

They frantically shook their heads. "NO MAM! WE MEANT TO SAY 'MAM YES MAM!'"

I grinned at my intimidation and turned to face the dark, creepy forest. I went back to my cute, adorable mask and shouted, "Well then...OFF WE GO!

* * *

Barely five minutes into setting up the campsite and little Mikado was already shaking in fear.

We all sat around the fire, using chopped down logs to sit on. We all had marshmallows on our sticks to roast, mine deep within the orange flames. I pulled it out and cool it down. Once the remainder of the flames disappeared, I took a close inspection of my marshmallow.

'Golden brown,' I thought, shoving the yummy goodness in my mouth. 'Just the way I like it...'

The food still in my mouth, I circled around to look at my friends. The Otaku gang seemed to be having a good time, Erika and Walker sword fighting with their sticks. Kadota and Togusa seemed to have an indept conversation that resulted in laughter from the driver.

I turned to my right. Tom sat inbetween Shizuo and Izaya, acting as a barrier. The blonde and the raven head seemed to be also having a conversation, which resulted in Shizuo getting mad about something. But he composed himself and continued speaking.

I stared at them in shock. 'So the two are actually acting civil towards each other?' I crossed my arms and smirked in victory. 'Yay, this plan is actually going good so far.'

Finally, I gazed at the small group in front of me. Masaomi was flirting with Anri again (no surprise there) while surprisingly, Mikado didn't say anything about it. I inspected closer and saw that the poor little guy was shaking. And I don't mean shaking because he was cold; I mean shaking in like complete fear.

'Poor guy,' I thought. 'He probably didn't want to go on this trip. Only agreed to it because of Masaomi. I should've asked his opinion first, making sure that he was up to it.'

I stood up and took a seat next to the blue eyed male. He looked up in surprise. "Alicia-chan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you being hanging out with Shizuo-san and Orihara-san?"

"Yeah I should, but I noticed on how quiet you were over here," I replied. I then placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. "Mikado, there's nothing you should be scared of. I mean, whatever that's scaring you, Shizuo can just punch in the face, Izaya can just stab the thing, while I can just shoot it till its dead. So don't worry about it, okay?"

He seemed reluctant, but nodded. "Yeah you're right...I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"

I smiled, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think, 'That's the third time someone's said that. Please don't tell me that jinxes exist and that something bad might happen...'

* * *

All of our tents up, everyone decided to call it a night once it hit midnight on our phones. I slept in a tent with Anri and Erika, me being on the left. I heard shuffling from outside and sat up.

'Who is that?'

Curious, I decided to exit the warm compartment and stepped into the cool night air. I shivered as a gust of wind hit me. 'Damn it, I should've brought my basketball shorts instead of these booty ones...'

The snap of a twig brought me out of my thoughts and I did a 180, my flashlight aiming at the culprit. Mikado stood there, using his hand to block the light.

"Mikado?" I whispered. "What the hell are you doing? Don't you know what time it is?"

He blushed and looked the other way, as if embarrassed. "Sorry, but I just wanted to head out and use the bathroom."

"Oh," was my intelligent response. "Okay then. You go do your business and I'll be back in the tent. Don't make as much noise as you did before, 'kay?"

He nodded and walked in between the trees. I motioned back to my tent and ducked back inside. Before I could lay down and go back to sleep, I heard a scream.

"Mikado?" I questioned to no one in particular.

I went back outside and flashed my flashlight everywhere. No one was out here.

"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Mikado?!" I shouted, hoping he'd respond. There was none. "Mikado where are you?!"

I pushed my way past the thick bushes and sprinted my way forward. I then found myself in some clearing of the forest, where there was nothing but grass. I flashed my flashlight everywhere.

"Mikado where the fuck are you?!"

I continued searching until my light landed on a strange item near a tree. I rushed towards it and saw Mikado's phone. Tears welled up in my eyes and I fell down on my knees, crying.

"Ali-chan?"

I looked up and saw Izaya looking down on me. He had a look of concern on his face. "Ali-chan what's wrong? And where's Mikado?"

I felt a lump in my throat and couldn't respond. Instead, I just handed him the boy's phone. He seemed confused until realization dawned on him. "Oh my gosh, was Mikado kidnapped?"

I nodded and continued to cry my heart out. He bent down besides me and wrapped his arms around my body. We stayed like that for a few moments until I accidently dropped my flashlight and it pointed to something interesting.

"Hey what's that?" I asked. I unhooked myself from Izaya's grip and crawled towards the object. It was a note.

I picked it up and began to read. As I continued, my eyes dilated in fear and Izaya was at my side again. "Alicia, what happened?"

I couldn't speak. I just shoved the poorly written note in his face.

**AS OF NOW**

**YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME CALLED**

**'THE ELEVEN PAGES'**

* * *

**Oh no! Mikado has been taken by the hands of...whoever took him! What will poor Alicia-chan and the rest of the gang do? You will not know until the next chapter. Please review and give a favorite or whatnot. Until next time, I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	6. Chapter 5

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon_! I am here once again to present to you the next chapter of Slenderman Encounter! So in the last episode, Mikado was kidnapped and Alicia and Izaya found a suspicious note. What happens now my dear friends? This chapter of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my oh-so-awesome OC, Alicia Walker.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Operation Search Party and Second Note

"What's going on, what's happening?"

"Alicia-chan what's going on? I heard screaming and noticed that Mikado wasn't in the tent..."

"Alicia-san, why are you crying?"

I wanted to answer, but that lump in my throat didn't want to leave. In fact, the only way I could reply was with my continuous sobs. Shizuo rushed forward and scooped me up with his superhuman strong arms, glaring at Izaya with hatred.

"Shizuo I'm not in the mood so don't start this shit already," I said emotionless, my eyes staring at the trees in front of me. I swear, I could go from sad to emotionless in less than three minutes. I wonder if I have a mood disorder or something...

He brought my head back and stared at me, a frown plastering his face. Seeing my tear stained face, his eyes softened. "Alright Alicia..."

Tom stepped forward. "Alicia do you think you can tell us what happened?"

I nodded and cleared my throat. "I heard noises coming from outside the tent and I thought, 'Who the hell?' So I walked out only to see Mikado, saying that he needed to go to the bathroom. I said okay and went back inside. Then I heard screaming and realized that it was Mikado. I ran back outside to find him and once I reached it, he was nowhere to be found."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note. "When I found his cell phone, I also picked up this sheet of paper."

Shizuo took it and his eyes scanned the paper. "Eleven pages? What the hell does this bastard mean?"

"Exactly what the thing says."

We all turned and faced Walker. He looked as if he was in deep thought about this, his eyes gazing off into the sky. "Collect all eight pages..."

"Walker what're you talking about?" Kadota questioned.

"This reminds me of this online video game Erika and I played before," he replied.

'Please don't tell me...' "Slender: The Eight Pages?"

He snapped his fingers. "Yeah that's it! How did you know?"

"Some guys at my job were talking about it, have no idea why being at a strip club and all, but whatever. The dude were geeks so they were more interested in the game than in me, so I got mad and asked, 'Okay seriously, what's so special about it?' They gave me an answer, I downloaded it when I got home, and played it that night. One of the scariest shit I ever saw man…

"Why do you say that?" Masaomi questioned.

"The goal of the game is to find eight pages, hence forth the title," Izaya stated, stepping forward. "But every time you get a page, there's this constant base music. And then out of the blue, he appears..."

"W-Who does?" Anri stuttered.

"Slenderman..." I replied, my eyes never leaving the floor.

It suddenly got ten degrees colder. Everyone, aside from the Otaku gang, stared at me in surprise. Shizuo put me down and tapped on my shoulder. "Who's Slenderman?"

"A mythical creature that is said to live in the woods. He is extremely tall, like around seven feet or whatever. He has no face, pale white skin that even the night sky can't cover, and extremely long arms. The most distinguishing thing about him is that he wears a business suit. Anything or _anyone _that dares to step onto his territory has already set their fate."

"What do you mean? What does he do?" Masaomi looked like he was about to crap his pants.

"He tends to mess with you psychologically, like with your mind and all that stuff. He stalks you from afar and you start to become paranoid. You feel sick and want to throw up, which is called Slender-sickness, but I'll get into that later. Anyways, you begin to get curious, so you turn around. That's when Slenderman appears..."

A gust of wind stopped me from continuing and I shivered. Shizuo saw this and squeezed me even tighter, making me somewhat uncomfortable. But I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to make him feel upset.

"And the worst part is that he stalks and kidnaps children," Erika added.

It was quiet again and then, we heard sobbing. We all circled around to see Anri crying her eyes out. Masaomi tried to comfort her, but she only sobbed harder.

"Mikado is so short," she bawled out. "That's probably the reason why Slenderman took him."

I pushed Shizuo off of me and I rushed towards the girl. I embraced her and rubbed her hair in an attempt to console her. "Don't worry Anri-hime! We'll get Mika-chan back. I swear on my life that we will!"

That earned a small smile on her part and I faced the rest of the group, my hazel eyes filled with determination. "Everybody huddle up! We are conducting a search party for the missing person, Mikado Ryugamine. Anyone that doesn't want to participate will certainly receive a bullet to the head!"

Everyone sweat dropped at my words, but nodded anyways. I smiled and put on my shoes. "With that settled...off we march!"

* * *

"I hate this motherfucking forest!"

Barely ten minutes into the search and we haven't found fucking shit! I swear, if we find Slenderman, I am gonna rip his fucking nonexistent face off!

"Alicia?"

I looked up; Shizuo stared down at me with concern. "Are you alright? Your face is all scrunched up."

I nodded and continued moving forward. Then Izaya appeared by my side and Shizuo growled. "Go away flea."

"Why should I?" he questioned. "So that you can have Ali-chan all to yourself?"

He blushed and tried to put his words together. "N-N-N-No! W-Why would you say something like that?"

"Because of the fact that you're so overprotective of her," he replied, a smirk plastering his face. "Are you afraid that some man might come and sweep Ali-chan off her feet? While leaving you all alone?"

He growled and lunged towards him. Izaya dodged and jumped a good couple of feet away from him, his signature switchblade in his hands. Shizuo growled at missing his target and looked for a weapon. Seeing as how there was nothing but trees, he gripped his hands onto an oak tree. It looked like as if another one of their fights was about to break out.

I aimed my gun and fired. One bullet hit Izaya's switchblade, causing it to fly out of his hand and into the night sky. My other bullet barely missed Shizuo's fingers, causing fake blonde to retreat in fear. They both looked at me in surprise.

A pink blush dusted upon my cheeks, but my anger was more noticeable. 'Izaya sometimes I swear I hate it when you open up your mouth.' "Mikado is fucking missing right now and is probably crying his eyes out, thinking that nobody will ever find him, and yet you two start another one of your stupid fights? That's some fucking bullshit and you sure as hell know that!"

They both look down in shame, more like Shizuo than Izaya. The raven head only just looked away, a small pout on his face. A tick mark appeared on my forehead and I aimed my gun at his forehead. "You want to pout about something? Maybe you should pout about the fact that I'm about to shoot your motherfucking brains out right now, you Eskimo motherfucker!"

"Hey hey hey! That's enough you guys!" Kadota shouted, being the loving peacemaker that he was. "Like you said Alicia, Mikado could be missing right now. We have no time for fighting!"

I frowned and took a couple of steps back. "You're right Dotachin. We need to keep moving."

He nodded. "Thank you...And stop calling me Dotachin!"

"Hey guys..."

Anri stood near a large oak tree, her face filled with shock. I rushed towards her aid and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you find something Anri-hime?"

She motioned her hand forward and I looked down. Another one of the notes was held in her hands and I brought it up to my face for a better look.

**YOU'RE NEVER **

**GOING TO FIND HIM**

The same anger from before came back and I balled the paper up, pushing it into my pocket. "Like hell we ain't gonna find him. Let's march everyone!"

* * *

**You guessed it everyone; another cliffhanger. Don't you just them? But yet, authors do it just to make you come back for more. Since I'm a soon be author, that's why I'm doing this to you. So if you wanna know, then please review/favorite/follow/whatever shit can come up with. So until next time my dear fanfiction readers/writers, I will see YOU…in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	7. Chapter 6

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon_****! I'm updating again to write the next chapter of Slenderman Encounter. So in the last episode, Alicia and the gang are on the hunt for Mikado and Alicia found a second note. So what happens now my dear friends? Why this awesome chapter of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my oh-so-awesome-and-talented OC, Alicia Walker.**

* * *

Chapter Six: First Sighting

It was around two in the morning and it was getting colder. I wrapped my black and red fur jacket around me, even though my lower body was still freezing. Everybody else wore a trench coat while Shizuo seemed perfectly fine, what with him still wearing the same attire.

I reached into my pocket and took out my new Sony Dcr-Hc51 Mini icin yorum yaz camcorder (I can't believe I could say all that without saying 'Fuck it!'). I had just bought it a couple months after I got my paycheck back in February. I only wanted to use it when something either awesome or scary or scary-awesome was happening. Seeing as how Mikado was missing and that 'Slenderman' might actually exist, then I would consider this a fucking scary-awesome moment.

I turned the camcorder on and recorded myself. "Hello everybody. My name is Alicia Walker and I'm twenty three years old. Currently, me and a bunch of my friends are searching for our missing buddy, Mikado Ryugamine. He was apparently abducted by this mysterious figure called 'Slenderman.'" I used my fingers to unquote. "To those that don't know who Slenderman is, then you need to fucking stop watching this video and go watch some happy stuff, like 'Gangnam Style' or something like that."

"Alicia, what are you doing?"

I circled around and flashed Shizuo a smile. "I'm recording myself dummy! What else?"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, but he remained calm. "What I meant to say was _why_ are you recording yourself?"

I looked into the camcorder. "Obviously this is one of my best friends right here. To all those that live in Ikebukuro, you know him as the 'Strongest Man in Ikebukuro.' While I on the other hand, know him as Shizuo Heiwajima."

I then turned the camera and shoved it in his face. His face scrunched up and he lightly pushed me away, but still felt like an actual shove to me. "Get that stupid thing out of my face."

I gasped, placing a hand at my heart. "This _thing_ is certainly not stupid! It's an awesome video camera that I can use to record whatever is happening around us. If we actually encounter Slenderman, then we'll have that shit on film man! We'll be fucking rich man!"

"Are we even sure that this 'Slenderman' even exist?"

I focused my camera's attention on Izaya and frowned. "What do you mean? Celty's real! How the hell is Slenderman not real?!"

"I'm just saying, I don't believe that this 'Slenderman' exists..."

I rolled my eyes and looked back into the camera. "And of course, everybody watching know who this guy is. Say hello to the camera, Izaya Orihara!"

I focused its attention onto him and he gave a simple wave. "Hello my precious humans. I'm the great informant, Izaya Orihara. Don't worry about anything you guys cause nothing's gonna ruin this pretty face."

"Except my fists," I interrupted.

He brushed me off. "Don't flatter yourself Ali-chan. If Shizu-chan couldn't land a blow on me, then what makes you think-"

He stopped when we all heard static noises. We all looked around until Shizuo pointed to the obvious: my video camera. I stopped recording and the noises. I stared at it in surprise. "Strange...I haven't used this shit since...fuck I haven't used this camcorder since I bought it! What the fucking hell?!"

"Alicia stop cursing!" Kadota reprimanded. "It's not attractive!"

I sneered at the beanie-wearing-man and waved my fist at him, fire in my eyes. "Are you calling me ugly?!"

He frantically waved his hands in surrender. "That's not what I meant! I'm just saying that using curse words doesn't sound very pretty! You're pretty so don't worry!"

I unclenched my fist and brought it back to my side. "Mh-hmm. Say some crap again and I'll beat your motherfucking Japanese, pale skinned ass!"

Izaya stared at me with wonder. "Gosh Ali-chan, you are so violent! More violent than Shizu-chan..."

"Stop fucking calling me that flea!" Shizuo shouted, cracking his knuckles.

I brought my gun out. "Don't start this motherfucking bullshit again! Focus on the mission! We are walking around to find these stupid notes and also to find Mikado-chan! So put your motherfucking stupid ass hatred past each other and let's keep moving!"

The two glared at each other a little more and then got out of each other's face. I smiled and continued to walk around. It felt like a good twenty minutes and I moved my flashlight around until it landed on something white. I frowned and shouted over my shoulder. "Hey guys I found another note!"

We rushed towards it and I ripped the piece of paper off the tree bark.

**Getting Closer**

**But Not Close Enough**

I lifted my camcorder up and shoved the page in its face. "See this viewers? We got a sick motherfucker that wants us to play a little game! Well won't they feel pretty pissed off when I say this."

I videotaped the moon and shouted to the night sky, saying, "You ain't gonna do shit Mr. Slenderman! So fuck you! Hahaha!"

Everyone stared at me funny and I shrugged my shoulders. "Slenderman ain't gonna do shit! So why you staring at me like that?"

"Y-You shouldn't say stuff like that, Walker-san," Anri said, her eyes filled with fear.

"Anri's right Alicia," Masaomi said, his voice darker than usual. "From what you told us, Slenderman might be watching us right now. He may appear out of nowhere."

"And the time that he does is when I'll pop a bullet in his motherfucking, no face, pale ass!" I replied back.

"Have you been drinking?" Tom questioned. "Cause I swear that you sound a little drunk."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I had a drink or two in the van while everyone was asleep. But not enough to get drunk though."

He nodded and I shoved the note in my pocket. Everyone stopped movement when the static noises happened again. I looked at my camera and turned it off. But it didn't stop there, so I just turned it back on and stared at my future audience. "Sorry for the technical difficulties guys. I have no idea why this stupid ass camcorder isn't working properly. And why the hell does it sound louder?!"

The noise consumed my ears and I looked around. Everyone took out their phones and their screens were filled with static. 'What the hell is going on?'

"AAAHHH!"

Anri backed away in fear and fell on her behind. I rushed forward and kneeled down beside her. "Anri-hime, what's wrong?"

She lifted up a shaky finger and pointed to what was in front of her. I looked up and that's when I saw _him_. The description of _him_ matched perfectly with the one given to me on the Internet. _He_ was around seven to ten feet tall and very slim, his long slender arms reaching all the way down to the middle of his calves. _He_ had pale white skin that even the night sky couldn't hide and wore a nice business suit. The scariest thing about _him_ was that he was standing exactly ten feet away from us.

Anri and I both screamed and took off running. The rest of the group was already ahead of us and we struggled to keep up with them. I took a hold of Anri's hand and continued to run. Suddenly, she fell and I went down along with her. We turned around to see a black tentacle slither around Anri's ankle. I looked up to see Slenderman a few feet away from her, tentacles appearing from his back. He pulled her back, dragging her body and mine against the grass. I reached forward and wrapped my other hand around hers, digging my feet into the ground, stopping all movement between us. My video camera was abandoned, sitting right besides me.

"You're not taking my friend!" I shouted at _him_. "I won't let you, you bastard!"

_He_ did nothing but stare at me and continued pulling. My grip around Anri's hands grew tighter and tears rolled down both our faces.

"Alicia please!" she shouted. "Don't let him take me!"

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna let you go hime!"

Even though my grip tightened, I could feel her hands slipping out of mine. She felt this too as more tears poured down her face. Then, her hands left mine and she let out a scream. Once she was near Slenderman, the two disappeared into the night.

* * *

**NOOOOO! Anri's dead! What's going to happen now? We all know that Alicia is going to be deeply affected by this now. How will she handle it though? Until next time my dear friends, I will see you in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	8. Chapter 7

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon_! I am back once again to write the next chapter of Slenderman Encounter. So in the last episode, Anri was kidnapped by the hands of Slenderman and is possibly dead. So what happens now my dear audience? Why this chapter of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my awesome, off the charts OC, Alicia Walker.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Parts of the Past Revealed and Newfound Determination

"Ali-chan? Ali-chan, answer me!"

His words sounded distant to me. Nothing but the endless room of darkness surrounded me. Once again, I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face.

I stared at my shaky hands and felt the warm liquids of my tears fall on them. "She was in my grasp...and I let her slip away. She was taken by Slenderman...it's all my fault..."

"Alicia?"

I brought myself back to reality and I looked around. Shizuo held me up by the scruff of my neck, anger residing deep within his mocha brown orbs. He shook me ruthlessly, as if he was trying to put some sense into me.

"You sitting here, moping around, aren't going to solve anything! So get your act together and stop crying!"

I heard Izaya sigh and he smacked Shizuo upside the head. Shizuo looked down at him, his anger never leaving him. "What the hell flea?!"

"You're not a very good comforter are you Shizu-chan?"

My friend rolled his eyes and reluctantly put me down. Then, out of nowhere, he hugged me. I looked up and smirked, looking like the black version of Izaya. "Oh so the great Shizuo Heiwajima is actually hugging me? You're not worried about your manhood being questioned?"

Even in the night, I could see blush appearing on his cheeks. He looked the other way and refused to make eye contact. "S-S-Shut up!"

I smiled and playfully pushed him away. "Don't blame me for the fact that you haven't had a woman's touch since you were born!"

That definitely struck a nerve and it looked like steam came out of his ears, his face red with anger. However, he stopped when Izaya appeared at his side and patted his head.

"What the hell are you doing flea?" Shizuo questioned, obviously not liking Izaya's touch.

"As much as I would love to see you two argue I'm afraid we have a bigger issue at hand here. We have exactly three notes and we've got eight notes to go, if you count the first one."

I nodded and wiped the tears off of my face. I then picked up my forgotten video camera and pressed play. "I know I look like crap now, but truth be told, I don't give a shit. Today, we have lost another comrade. Her name is Anri Sonohara. She is NOT dead people! I'm going to get her back and kill the motherfucker, Slenderman! I swear on my life that I will!"

All my remaining friends applauded at my speech and I smiled. Then, without warning, I blacked out.

* * *

_"Don't you dare let go Victoria!"_

_She did nothing but nod her head. There we were, on top of the Empire State Building. If I hadn't arrived to tell Victoria that it was time to go back to class, then I might not be in the situation that I was in now, trying to save my best friend's life. From the looks of it after I opened the door, she tried to commit suicide. Just when she let herself fall, I ran just in time to save her skinny white ass._

_"Strawberry, you should just let go now," she mumbled, a look of sadness residing deep within her blue eyes._

_My eyes dilated with surprise. "What?! Why would I do that? I don't want you to die Victoria!"_

_She shook her head and gave a sad smile. "I've wanted to kill myself for a long time, Strawberry, but never had the courage to..."_

_"But why?" I questioned. "We're both Christian! You know that suicide is a sin! Why do it then?"_

_"If you want an honest answer, then I'm sorry to tell you that I don't really believe in God anymore. He has done nothing but bring misery and sorrow to me and my sister."_

_"But you could have told somebody! You know you could have talked to me! You could have talked to the school about this. For Christ's sake, you could have just told a random stranger and maybe they would've listened to your problems!"_

_Her eyes were shielded by her bangs. "They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand the fact of coming home to a dirty apartment that smells like as if someone died in there. They wouldn't understand the fact of coming home to a drunken father that beats you and your little sister until they are numb. All in the meanwhile, your pathetic excuse of a mother is just watching from a distance, laughing at our pain. None of them can understand the pain that I went through..."_

_Thunder rumbled in between the grey clouds and pretty soon, it began to pour down. Victoria's tears mixed with the rain as she gave a half smile. "You know you can't keep your grip forever you know..."_

_I held on even tighter. "Yes the fuck I can! Just hold on a little longer and the police will come."_

_She shook her head. "Just let go Alicia..."_

_I gasped. 'She's never called me by my first name before...'_

_My grip around her was slipping. Her smile never left her beautiful face as she knew this would be the end. "Goodbye Alicia...I'll see you on the other side."_

_She kept slipping until I could only wrap my hands around her fingertips. Then, she fell. I tried to reach forward to save her again, but yet to no avail. "NO! VICTORIA!"_

_Her body looked limp, but even though I didn't want to admit it, she actually looked happy for once in her life. She kept falling and falling until finally, she was no longer within my sight._

* * *

I pried my eyes open and sat straight up, my heart pounding against my chest. Sweat poured down my face and it was hard for me to breath normally again. Once my heart beat returned back to normal, I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

'What the fuck? Out of all times, why did I have to have that dream again...Wait, why the fuck am I on the floor?'

I looked around; practically everyone around me was asleep. Shizuo and Izaya slept by each other's side, cuddling.

I smiled at the sight. 'They seem to enjoy each other's presence.' I picked up my video camera and videotaped the two of them together. 'This is some great blackmail...'

Once I had enough footage, I put the camera away and took out my phone. I turned the volume up all the way and then picked the song, 'Burn it Down' by Avenged Sevenfold. I plugged my ears and pressed play.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!?"

'Well that woke them up...'

Shizuo stood up and I paused the song. "Oi! What the fuck? Alicia, why the hell did you do that?"

"Slenderman is still out there and yet, you guys decide to take a freaking nap!?" I replied.

He looked ready to retort, but nothing came out of his mouth. I was pleased about his lack of response and shooed him away. He growled in defeat and turned around to wake everyone up. Izaya only watched me with amusement and tiredness in his eyes. I gave a sad smile and slowly wrapped my arms around him.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and returned the gesture. "What's the hug for?" I put my face in his chest and mumbled. He scoffed and asked, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Can you say that again?"

I looked up and glared at him. "I said because I don't want to lose you!"

He stared at me in surprise and I continued speaking. "I don't want to lose you, Shizuo, or anyone of that manner! Mikado is gone and Anri is probably dead because of me! I just don't want to lose another one of my best friends!"

Everyone stared at me in surprise as a new fresh batch of tears were in my eyes. I pushed myself off of Izaya and tried to wipe away the tears away. "But I'm gonna try to keep you guys by my side from now on. Without you guys, I would be nothing! If I can't even keep that simple promise, then I would have to kill myself!"

* * *

**Wow. That was some emotional shit that I had to write just there. I had writer's block before this, but thanks to a certain reviewer (you know who you are~) I was able to write this chapter. So with this chapter done, what will happen now? You have no idea, but yet I do. Favorite or follow or review if you liked it and until next time my dear reviewers, I will see you...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	9. Chapter 8

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon_****! I am back once again to write the next chapter of Slenderman Encounter. So in the last episode, Alicia's past was revealed to show that she couldn't save her best friend who died from committing suicide. So because of that, she was deeply affected from not saving Anri. But aside from that, what's going to happen now my dear friends? Why this awesome chapter of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my outstanding, working-on-not-being-a-Mary Sue OC, Alicia Walker.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Need A Hand, Fourth Note, and More Victims

I wanted to go home.

It was getting colder outside and my jacket was doing absolutely NOTHING to keep me warm. Even Shizuo occasionally shivered, which DEFINITELY wasn't a good sign. I had to use all of my will power just to keep moving forward. I don't know why, but I've been spacing out ever since we were lucky enough to escape the clutches of Slenderman (some of us not so lucky.) Worst of it all, I was starting to get sick. I sniffled and sneezed every five seconds. This wasn't good since I never, AND ALICIA MEANS NEVER, gets sick.

"Alicia?"

I looked up to see Shizuo staring at me with those concerned eyes of his. "Are you feeling alright? Your eyes looked bloodshot and you seem to have a cold..."

"Shizu-chan's right." Izaya decided to step into the conversation. "Maybe we should stop for a little while and set up-"

"NO!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Just because I've had a few hacks and sneeze attacks doesn't mean I'm gonna stop and-"

I stopped as I felt a sudden sneeze come up. I sneezed into my elbow and sniffled. Then, my eyes dilated at the sight at it.

It was covered in blood.

"Ali-chan are you alright?"

I quickly wiped the blood snot from my nose and turned around, acting as if nothing happened. "Yeah I'm fine Iza-chan." I noticed his eyebrow raise at the sudden nickname. "Just let's keep-"

"Oh my God!"

We all spun to see Erika standing completely frozen in fear, staring at something in front of her. We ran towards her as Walker attempted to calm her down.

"Erika? Erika what's wrong, what happened?"

She pointed a shaky finger to the direction in front of her and I flashed my flashlight around just to find what she was talking about. Then, I had to resist the urge to throw up.

A severed bloody hand was in the middle of the clearing.

I gasped and took a couple of steps backwards. "Oh my God...do you think it could be?..."

She shook her head, unable to answer, and looked about ready to cry. I wrapped my arms as she attempted to wipe the tears away. "I can't believe this...How could Slenderman be so cruel?"

I shrugged my shoulders and patted her back. "I don't know Erika. Another strange thing about Slendy I guess?"

"Hey guys look! I think I see a tunnel!"

I looked to my right to see a gray tunnel off onto my right. I cocked my head to the side and asked Erika, "Why does this remind me of something?..."

Erika looked to be in deep thought and then, her eyes lit up with sparkles in her eyes. "It reminds me of Slender: The Eight Pages. These seem to be the exact locations of the ones in the game."

I made a face. "Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

She shrugged and we both caught up with the rest of the group-who decided to leave us behind for whatever reason- and stopped once we entered the tunnel. We all flashed our flashlights around until mine landed on something.

"Hey guys! I found a note!"

**ALWAYS WATCHES**

**NO EYES**

There was also a drawing of a circle with an 'x' crossed into it. I crushed the paper up and shoved it in my jacket pocket. Shizuo could practically feel the anger radiating off of me and attempted to keep me at bay. "Calm down Alicia."

I turned around so fast that you'd thought I would've broken my neck at the sudden speed. I put all my anger into the glare, but yet it didn't faze him one bit. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I recognize this fucking handwriting anywhere! It's Mikado's God damn it!"

Everyone stared at me with sudden surprise and Masaomi stepped forward. "Wait how did you know that?"

"What? You don't know your own friend's handwriting?" He seemed disappointed for not knowing and slowly backed away. "Slenderman is probably making him write these stupid ass notes! He's fucking toying with us!"

Shizuo looked at me with pity and tried to hug me, but I backed away. "Don't fucking give me that look! I've seen that too many times and it makes me sick! Why don't you-"

I stopped when everyone gawked at me with a hint of fear. I immediately assumed the worst. "Is Slenderman behind me?"

They shook their heads and Tom answered for me. "Uh Alicia...your nose..."

I took out my mirror from my pocket and flashed the light on my face. I gasped as I realized that I was having a serious nosebleed.

"God damn it!"

We looked to see Tom and Togusa stuck in a crayfish net trap, hanging up by the tree. I turned towards Izaya and shouted, "Cut them down!"

He nodded and was about to take out his knife when we heard static. I slowly turned around to see Slenderman only a few meters away, watching us intensely. I shouted as loud as I could. "Go to hell you bastard! Fucking pedophile!"

He soon disappeared and I took a breath of release only to hear another scream. I turned around only to see that Togusa and Tom have disappeared. Everyone was frozen in fear and Shizuo covered his mouth, as if he was about to throw up. Which he did once he hid behind a tree and puked his guts out. I rushed back to Erika and attempted to ask what had happened.

"Erika what happened? Where's Tom-san and Togusa?" She was able to answer and more tears rolled up in her eyes. Oh my gosh, what's the fucking point of asking? "Slenderman..."

She cried out in despair and lied her head on my shoulder. I rubbed little circles on her back as she cried her heart. I looked up to stare at the heavens, suppressing the urge to cry as well. 'Barely half an hour and Slendy has already caught two more victims...God, what kind of person am I that I can't even keep one of my own promises?'

* * *

**AAANNNNNND CUT! That's Chapter Eight of Slenderman Encounter. I'm sorry for not updating soon enough, I hope you all can forgive me. Follow/favorite/review if you like this story and until next time my dear fanfiction readers/writers, I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	10. Chapter 9

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon_****! Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile. I've been feeling a little bit depressed, but FEAR NOT! I have not forgotten about this story, nor will I ever! Truth be told, I've somehow already made the ending for this awesome story and I hope you guys will enjoy it once I'm done. So without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my awesome, African American OC, Alicia Walker.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Depression, Old Self, and New Discovery

I couldn't describe the despair that overwhelmed when I looked at the very sight in front of me.

Shizuo hasn't spoken ever since Tom and Togusa were kidnapped. Kadota decided to start a fire since the weather was getting below normal level and that also, we needed a break. At first, I declined at this and shouted that we should continue moving forward. But after seeing the dejected figure of poor Shizu-chan, I reconsidered the offer.

'What right do I have to complain?' I thought. 'Shizuo just lost his best friend. I should be more considerate.'

If Shinra gave me the right information, I believe that Shizuo could be in a state of shock. No matter what anyone said, he just seemed to be in a daze. It was like he couldn't respond to anything. I don't think that I reacted like this when Anri was taken.

'Anri...'

Bringing up her name even hurts. I wasn't able to save her, like how I couldn't save Victoria. I was never the same after my best friend's death; the world was black and white to me. I would constantly cry myself to sleep and would be plagued with the recurring memory in my dreams. I mean, I could have done something about it; I could have seek her some help.

But yet, how would I have known? Sure, we were best friends, but yet we didn't know _everything_ about each other like we should have. I only knew her for one school year; she didn't show any signs of depression or such. Her jumping off the Empire State Building was just out of the blue for me.

I shook my head out of my thoughts. 'Why am I thinking about this? I should be focused on trying to get Shizuo out of his thump.'

I scooted a little closer to the tall Japanese man, our shoulders touching. He didn't react to the sudden physical touch and it took all my willpower to not cry. 'He looks so broken.'

I grabbed his hand and rubbed little circles on it. "Shizuo...I know that you're sad right now and I totally understand. I don't blame you for reacting this way; it's the normal thing to do. Just know that...if you wanna talk about it...I'm right here to listen." I was surprised to even get a stare by him and I waved my hands, in an attempt to make him forget what I had just said. "B-But if you don't want to, then that's okay too! You don't have to spill your heart out to me if you don't want to!"

He only gazed at me and I kept rubbing his hand. I wish I could do something to get him out of his depression, but yet this wasn't my forte. I'm not the kind of person where I give reassuring words; I face reality and if you don't accept it, then well...too bad. But with my friends, well that's a different case. Shizuo for example; if he ever feels upset about something, I'm there to give him a hug. No words, just a simple, yet loving hug. I felt that was the best that I could do. It seemed to be enough for the time being, but I guess not now.

"I can't believe this."

I looked up to see Izaya standing in front of us, a frown plastering his face. "I'm surprised that a monster like him could even show any feelings aside from rage."

I immediately grew angry at this and shouted, "Izaya, Shizuo just lost one of his best friends! What do you expect him to do!?"

"To get mad and blame me for it," he responded. "Like he said, 'ninety nine percent of all the crap that happens, I'm somewhat behind it.'"

"But yet you want us to believe in that one percent, don't you?"

He shrugged and continued to gaze at Shizuo. "Monsters shouldn't feel sadness. Shizu-chan is a monster that causes nothing pain and destruction."

"That's enough Izaya Orihara!" I only ever used his full name if I was truly getting pissed off. "You're _way_ out of line right now!"

"A monster that is very definition of violence," he said, like as if I didn't say anything.

I was about to retort when I felt a sudden pain in my hand. I winced and I knew that Shizuo was gripping my hand. His bangs seemed to overshadow his eyes, but I could see that he was getting angry.

'Wait, I see what Izaya is doing.'

"The only thing Shizu-chan should do is be the stupid protozoan that he is and destroy everything around him. I mean, what else is a monster good for?"

That seemed to do the trick as Shizuo stood up and I backed away once he picked up the log we were sitting on. The empty, numb Shizuo was gone and was replaced with the Shizuo we all know and love. "IZAYA!"

He threw the log with an alarming speed, only for the red eyed bastard to dodge. The Otaku gang jumped out of the way to avoid getting a face full of wood.

I stood by Shizuo's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shizuo, killing Izaya isn't gonna help anybody."

"Except the majority of Ikebukuro and possible victims of his cunningness!" he retorted.

"As true as that is," I said, ignoring the skinny man's indignified "Hey!" "You need to put your hatred aside so that we can find our friends." 'Tom especially for you.'

He looked at me and then back at Izaya. He growled and shoved his hands in his pockets, obliging to what I said. "Fine..."

I smiled. "There's the Shizuo that I know and love!" He blushed at this and looked the other way. 'Why does he keep doing that?'

"So what should we do now?" Erika questioned.

I rubbed my chin, in a thinking position. "Well let's see...I guess keep looking for clues or whatever? I mean, what else can we do?" With silence being my only answer, I shrugged my shoulders and strolled forward. "Well then...off we go then!"

* * *

'Looks like we've found another clearing.'

I thought as I and the gang stood in the middle of another clearing. The moon shined brightly and gazed down at one particular spot. I kept moving forward and shined my flashlight through the giant oak trees in front of me.

"Do any of you guys see anything?" I shouted.

"No!" shouted the Otaku gang. I looked to see Masaomi, Shizuo, and Izaya and they all shook their heads. I sighed and kept searching, moving forward. I suddenly stopped to feel something break underneath my feet. I couldn't even run as I felt the ground underneath me crumbled and caused me to fall.

I rubbed my tailbone and winced. "Mother fucking Jesus! That shit hurt!"

"Alicia?" I gazed up at everyone and gave a weak wave. "Alicia are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine as a daisy. No of course I'm not you dumbass! I just fucking fell on my ass!"

Shizuo seemed offended by my reply, but I didn't care at the moment. My ass hurt like hell and him asking a stupid question like that would make me reward him with such an answer.

"Don't worry Alicia we'll get you-Ah!"

I could only shake my head when I saw a part of the ground crumble again and Shizuo fall down. He also landed on his ass and I smiled. "Why hello there newcomer. Need a little help?"

He glared at me with a bit of killer intent, but it didn't affect me though. I brushed the dirt out of his hair and asked, "Can you get us out of here?"

"I can try," he responded. "Get on my back."

I did so without question and watched as he tried to climb up. Halfway through the climb, Shizuo lost his grip and fell down again. Thank God he didn't land on his backside or I would've been dead already.

"Alright so that's not gonna work," I stated the obvious.

He nodded and shouted to the gang up above. "Find something that can bring us back up! We'll be waiting!"

They nodded and set off. I sighed and turned back on the flashlight. I looked everywhere until something caught my eye. "Hey Shizuo turn around."

He did and said, "What the fuck?"

Right in front of us was a wide ass tunnel. Feeling a little adventurous, I asked Shizuo, "Wanna check it out?"

He looked at me like as if I was crazy. "Are you insane? No we should stay right here! In case everybody comes back."

"It won't take that long man," I reasoned. "It's an empty tunnel, so if they have something, we can hear them. Come on, what do you say?"

He rubbed his fingers through his air and gave a long sigh. "Alright fine! But if anything happens, it's your fault!"

I put my hands up in defense. "All right, all right I'll take full responsibility. Now if you're scared to go, then I'll hold your hand!"

He blushed once more. "N-No I'm good. Let's just get this over with."

I gave another one of my famous ear splitting grin and grabbed his arm. "Well then let's go!" With that, I dragged him along into the dark, creepy dirt tunnel.

* * *

**And SCENE! That's the Chapter Nine of Slenderman Encounter. Again, I am sorry for updating frequently, I will do my best to update in the future. I hope you all can forgive me with a cherry on top? Follow/favorite/review if you like this story and until next time my dear fanfiction readers/writers, I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	11. Chapter 10

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon!_ I am back once again to write Slenderman Encounter! And standing right beside me no less, is our main protagonist-**

**Alicia: The sexy, awesome, good looking Alicia Walker!**

**Me: *Sighs* Alicia, can't you wait until I'm done with the intro?**

**Alicia: Nope! Alicia waits for NOBODY!**

**Me: *Sighs* It doesn't even matter. Only two of the three that you said about yourself is true. *Walks away***

**Alicia: Wait what? *Starts following me* Come on Violet, which two are you talking about? Violet! Get your skinny ass back over here.**

**Me: Not gonna happen~ Oh yeah, before I forget, I should do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my OC, Alicia Walker.**

**Alicia: NOBODY OWNS ME!**

**Me: *Takes out shotgun and aims at her forehead* You were saying?**

**Alicia: N-Never mind.**

**Me: Good. Now haul your ass on out the stage. The show is about to start!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Disturbing Finds in a Disturbing Cave

It was nothing but darkness as the two of us walked through this dirt tunnel. It seemed endless, even as we flashed our flashlights in the place.

I decided now would be a good time to start scaring Shizuo. "You getting scared yet Shizuo?"

He was silent at first, but he soon replied, "No. Why would I be?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know; maybe because we're in a scary tunnel and we have no idea where it's going to take us and-"

"Okay enough!" he shouted. I smiled, happy he reacted the way I wanted him to. "I don't need to know anymore shit about it because I don't want no nightmares!"

"The fortissimo of Ikebukuro gets _nightmares_? That must be the understatement of the year..."

The man sneered and focused his attention back forward. Since I wasn't done messing with me, I kept bugging the dude. "Come on man! You've seen some weird shit in horror movies! Do you expect something like dozens of bodies, walls splattered with blood-"

THUD!

"Ow! What the fuck?" I looked up to see a giant, wooden door in front of me, a skull for a doorknob. Curiosity came over me as I put my hand on the doorknob, only for Shizuo to grab my wrist.

"I don't think you should do that."

I gave him a why-the-fuck-shouldn't-I look. "There might be a clue in there as to where Mikado, Anri, Tom, and Togusa are."

"They could be dead!" he harshly whispered. "You saw the severed hand! If that's not some messed up shit, then I don't what is!"

I yanked my hand out of his grip and stated in a cold voice, "Dude, you haven't lived in the projects, so you wouldn't know what 'fucked up shit' even looks like."

I was responded with silence and the constant sound of water dripping. My mind made up, I turned the knob and soon, me and Shizuo walked inside.

* * *

**(On the Surface, Third POV)**

"Found anything yet Masaomi?"

"Nothing man!" the teen cried back. "Just lousy, breakable sticks!"

He heard Kadota groan in frustration and continued searching. Masaomi could hear thunder in the background and consciously pulled his hood up. He doesn't know how much time has passed by, but he knew it's been too long. He couldn't find a long enough stick that could reach all the way down to the hole to save Alicia-chan and Shizuo-san. He considered Shizuo somewhat a friend because Alicia knew him, but really, he was barely an acquaintance.

"Hey I think I found something!" Izaya shouted from afar.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed towards the raven head man. He looked down at the object in front of him; a large wooden stick that looked very firm. Masaomi stared at Izaya expectantly and said, "Well?"

Izaya looked back at the fake blonde. "Well what?"

"Can't you pick the stick up or something?"

He smirked and pushed his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well I would, but I really don't want to..."

Masaomi stared at Izaya in confusion. "'You don't want to?'"

He turned to gaze up at the moon. "It's not like as if I care about those stupid protozoans. They're not worth my time."

The young teen grew silent, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He balled his fists and was shaking in anger. Izaya saw this and his Cheshire smile grew bigger. 'Just what I expected.'

"What do you mean 'they're not worth your time?' Why, they're the best people that we know! Yes Shizuo and Alicia-chan have anger problems, but yet, they're both the nicest and kindest people that actually give a shit about what we do! Mikado, Anri, Tom, and Togusa shouldn't have gotten kidnapped by Slenderman! Really, he should have taken and killed you instead!"

Seeing no reaction from his boss, he growled in frustration and rushed forward, his fist held high. He stopped once he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He touched the spot with his finger and felt something wet. He was surprised to see a bit of blood on his fingers. Masaomi looked back up to see Izaya with his switchblade out, never losing his signature look.

"Do you really think that I actually care about those idiots? They do nothing but cause chaos and destruction. But yet, I need that in order for my goal to be completed. So I'll get them out of that hole, but I won't do anything else after that. You got that, my little servant?"

He rubbed Masaomi's hair and gave a smile. The kid knew that Izaya was faking it and turned away from the contact. Izaya laughed at this and picked the stick up. Everyone joined along to help the skinny raven head and turned their heads expectantly at Masaomi. The young teen realized this and growled in frustration. He pushed himself forward and grasped the wooden stick, when Walker suddenly spoke up.

"Hey where did Erika-chan go?"

* * *

**(Down Below, Back to Alicia's POV)**

"This...is seriously disturbing..."

It was the only words that could come out of my mouth. Shizuo could do nothing but nod in agreement and circled around. Seriously, this wasn't what we were expecting.

The place looked like a slaughter house, but instead of animal meat, it was filled with human remains. Random body parts were hung above us, some of them dripping fresh with blood. Human heads were stabbed through their foreheads, the victims' faces filled with terror. Torches were hung on the walls, giving us enough light to put away our flashlights. But only one thing stood out the most.

Each head had the symbol of Slenderman behind the heads, painted with blood.

I gasped and couldn't take my eyes off the site. It was actually like watching a horror movie; the sight was terrifying, but yet I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight. I felt like as if I was frozen in fear.

"Hey Alicia..."

Thank God he said something or I might've went into some kind of shock. I turned around and saw Shizuo standing near some more heads, his hand grasping a piece of paper.

"You've found another note?" I questioned, rushing towards his side.

He nodded. "Yeah and of here of all places..."

I stood on my tippy toes to get a good look at the note. Again, it looked like one of the notes said in Slender: The Eight Pages.

**LEAVE ME ALONE**

"We would leave you alone Slenderman, but you keep stalking us and you took Tom, Anri, Mikado, and Togusa!" I suddenly shouted, growing angry at the stupid note. "God I hate hypocrites!"

"I think one thing's certain though," Shizuo said. "The four of them aren't in here."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that they're somewhere else. Should we even keep looking for them anyways? I mean, Slenderman probably killed them by now."

Even though I wanted to idiotically retort that they weren't dead, I remembered that this is Slenderman we're dealing with here. He's known to stalk his prey and soon, capture them and kill them in the most inhumane way possible. There must be something we can do!

'But I have to remember that he's not human,' I thought. 'How are we gonna stop this monster then?'

"Any ideas on how to kill him?" Shizuo questioned, as if reading my mind.

I jetted myself out of my thoughts and looked up. "Funny I was gonna ask you the same thing..." I took a seat on the floor and my loyal friend sat next to me. "Close combat's not gonna work, so that rules you and Izaya out."

He frowned at this until his face lit up, as if he remembered something. "What about your gun? That thing's been attached to your belt all night!"

I subconsciously placed a hand on my M92 Vertec. "The monster is a mythical legend and has been around for centuries. If humans have encountered Slenderman, don't you think that people would have tried that already?"

He nodded at this and shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a shot."

"Literally I guess."

He nodded and looked around when something caught his eye. "Hey..." He stood up and walked past me. I stood up as well and followed him. "What? What do you see-" I suddenly caught sight of what Shizuo was staring at.

A silent figure stood in our way of the exit, its ragged breathing the only thing we could hear. We couldn't see the figure's face, instead only a black and white mask. The person wore an old white hoodie with black pants and white tennis shoes. Her hands were stained with blood and her brown hair hung from inside her jacket.

We only stood there, in an endless staring contest. Then, without warning, the person soon sprinted forward and jumped me.

* * *

**Again, another stupid cliffhanger. But it's a GOOD cliffhanger, now isn't it? I hoped you guys enjoyed this and will review/favorite/follow and until next time my dear fanfiction readers/writers, I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	12. Chapter 11

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon!_ I am back once again to write the slowly developing story, Slenderman Encounter! So in the last episode, Shizuo and Alicia were trapped in a hole until they came into contact with a giant door. Once inside, they soon found themselves in a slaughterhouse, where Slenderman kept his dead victims. After searching, the two soon encounter a strange figure that soon jumps Alicia! So what happens now, my dear fanfiction readers/writers? Why this chapter of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my OC, Alicia Walker.**

**Alicia: YOU DO NOT OWN ME!**

**Me: *Takes out shotgun and chases her, shooting random bullets* SHUT UP ALICIA! THIS IS MY STORY I'M WRITING, NOT YOU! SO GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE STAGE ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Here Comes Insanity

I struggled as I tried to get the person off of me. I believe the figure was a girl due to her skinny arms and her barely noticeable bust underneath her hoodie. I managed to life one leg up and jerked it forward. The girl flew off of me and her back collided with the wall, groaning in pain.

I stood back up and flipped the hair out of my face. "Well thanks for the help Shizuo!"

He blinked, like as if he came out of shock, and blushed. "I'm sorry..."

The apology was short lived because I shouldn't have kept my eyes off of the girl. She came rushing forward and I was ready for another fight. But before I could land a hit, Shizuo jumped right in front of me and gave a devastating punch to her abdomen. The girl didn't have enough time to grovel in pain because she passed out soon after.

I let out a deep breath and looked at Shizuo in gratitude. "Thanks Shizu-chan!"

He frowned, even though he was blushing. 'Why does he keep doing that?' "You're welcome I guess..."

My happy smile soon disappeared as I looked down to stare at my attacker. "Now to see who this woman is..." I got down on my knees and my slim fingers touched the rough surface of her mask. My hand wrapped around it, I threw the mask away to the other side of the room. Once we both saw who it was, I gasped in surprise.

It was Erika.

Her eyes were closed, like as if she was in a deep sleep. A bit of her dark brown hair covered some of her face, partially obscuring her right eye. Her usual lightly tanned skin looked very pale, like as if she hasn't seen the light of day in well...days!

"Why the hell would Erika hurt you?" the fake blonde questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my hands around her. With the strength of ten women, I lifted the girl and carried her bridesmaid style. I followed Shizuo as he went for the door and pulled, only for it not to open.

"What the hell?" he questioned. He tried again, only for nothing to happen. Being the temperamental person that he was, he balled his fists and punched the door.

"OW!" Shizuo's eyes then widened in surprise. "Wait that actually hurt. What is this damn door made of?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. I sweat dropped when I saw another exit on the other side of the room. "Shizuo, there's another exit over there..."

He turned and saw. "Oh...how the fuck did we not notice that?"

Again, I shrugged and we both walked out the door, the weight of Erika in my thin but strong arms.

* * *

**(On the Surface, Third POV)**

"Walker, I think you need to calm down!"

Izaya only watched in curiosity as the manga otaku walked around in little circles, clawing at his hair. Who knew that humans could get so worked up over something like this? Considering the fact that Erika is Walker's best friend, what did you expect?"

"Calm down?" the otaku let go of his portion of the wooden stick and got up in Dotachin's face. "_Calm down_? Tell me, how can I calm down when Erika-chan is missing?!"

"Well you have to calm down because Tom, Anri, Mikado, and Togusa are missing as well!" Masaomi interrupted. "And who the hell knows what's going on with Shizuo and Alicia-chan?"

Walker didn't take his eyes off of his friend, but his anger soon diminished. Masaomi sighed in relief and was about to say something else when a sudden noise caught his attention.

"Hey guys?" the remainder of the gang looked at the teen. "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone went silent and after a few moments, Kadota shook his head. "I don't hear anything Masaomi-"

"NO!" the kid suddenly shouted. The guy clutched his head and had a crazed look in his eyes. "I know I'm not the only one hearing this!"

"Hearing what?" Walker asked.

"He's telling me things," he whispered, his hands shaking. "Telling me on how I should aid him and worship him. How I should kill all of you!"

This caused everyone to back away as Kadota stepped forward and put a hand on Masaomi's shoulder. "Masaomi..." the young teen looked up at him, an evil grin on his face. "You're the only one hearing these voices."

He jerked his head up, staring into the night sky. "NO NO NO! I will not bow! I will not bow down to the likes of _you_!"

"Bow down to who Masaomi?" The blonde dropped down to his knees, still clutching his head. The beanie wearing adult got down on one leg and tried to sound comforting. "Bow down to _who_ Masaomi?"

"Maybe Ali-chan was right," Izaya said, being the butthole that he was. "She did say that we may get sick because of this Slenderman."

"Shut up Izaya!" Kadota shouted, surprising said person. "Now Masaomi, when you say bow down, bow down to _whom_ exactly?"

Tears engulfed his eyes as he stared up at Dotachin. "Slenderman..."

* * *

**(In More Tunnels, Back to Alicia's POV)**

That stupid door only led us to another freaking tunnel! I'm seriously getting sick and tired of being in the dark! I'm guessing Shizuo is too because as we walked, I kept hearing him mumble "Kill kill kill..." underneath his breath.

"Shizuo, can you do me a favor?" I asked, looking up at the gigantic Asian.

He looked down at me. "Sure what?"

"Could you stop muttering kill underneath your breath?"

He glared at me, but did so without question. The two were once again engulfed with silence, with the exception of occasional sound of water dripping.

_"Stop..."_

I did so without question and shined my flashlight at Shizuo. "Did you say something?"

He shook his head and I cocked my head to the side, but continued moving forward.

_"I said stop..."_

'Okay seriously, I'm getting freaked the fuck out.' "Shizuo, are you sure you didn't say anything?"

He growled and sneered at me. "Yes Alicia, I'm sure! Why do you ask?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, never mind. Just thought I heard something...I guess all this Slenderman shit is making me go crazy I guess."

The fake blonde shrugged his shoulders and a tick mark appeared on my forehead. Before I could retaliate, I heard the same voice from before.

_"Join me Alicia...join me."_

The voice...it sounded _soooooo_...addictive. My eyes grew wide while my pupils grew smaller in size as the voice continued talking.

_"Come closer Alicia..."_

Almost like as if I was in a trance, I slowly walked forward and dropped Erika in the process. I heard Shizuo's shout of anger behind me, but I was too focused on the objective in front of me.

_"Alicia, come closer to me. You're almost there..."_

I raised my hand up to try and touch whoever was talking to me. 'So close, yet so far away...'

"Alicia!"

I opened my eyes, out of my trance, and I screamed like I never did before.

"S-Slenderman!"

He just stood there, his non-existent eyes staring down at me. I don't know, but I managed to get my gun out and fired. The bullet only sliced through the air because Slenderman disappeared and I spun around. I then noticed that Erika wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where the hell did Erika go?" I cried out.

"I don't know!" he looked around desperately until his eyes caught something. "Wait Alicia, I think I see a light!"

Again, I circled back around and saw a white light glowing down. The two of us rushed forward and found ourselves climbing up some wooden stairs. The farther we went, the brighter the light became.

I punched the cellar door open and climbed my way out. Once my feet landed on cool grass did I allow myself to shout out to the night sky.

* * *

**Another damn cliffhanger! Why have I cursed you all with this? Ah but how cares? You have to review in order to know what happens next! Review/favorite/follow and until next time, I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**

**P.S- Do you guys think my OC is a Mary Sue? Don't be so soft telling me this, just PM me and give me the honest, blunt truth. I want your opinions guys! TELL ME! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon!_**** I am back once again to write the next chapter of Slenderman Encounter. So in the last episode, Alicia was attacked by a Proxy, a follower of Slenderman, only to realize that it was Erika. Meanwhile, certain people begin to hear voices and start going insane. Slenderman suddenly appears and takes Erika away to someplace unknown. What can the Alicia and the gang do now? You have to find out by reading this chapter and giving me a decent amount of reviews, damn it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my awesome, somewhat-not-a-Mary Sue OC, Alicia Walker.**

**Frostlesskisses: Thnx for giving me ideas as to how this chapter should be played out. Ur the best! XD**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Horrible Doubts and Increased Anger

"This is too much damn it! I can't do this anymore!"

I rushed forward to try and comfort the grieving otaku, even though I was grieving myself. Erika is gone and now Walker looks like he can't move on anymore. Who can blame him though? Even though I was saddened by the fact that five of our gang was dead, I would totally be devastated if Shizuo and/or Izaya was gone.

"Walker? Walker look at me." He sniffled and stared up at me, snot coming down from his nose. "Now I know that you lost Erika, but the best thing we can do right now is to keep moving forward. You're not the only person that lost someone sweet and dear to their hearts."

"But you don't understand!" He stood back up and walked around in circles. "What's the point of moving forward when we all know that we're going to die?!"

"Walker! You know that's not true!" Kadota shouted, clearly not liking his friend's tone.

"It is and you know it Kadota!" Beanie Head took a step back as I was surprised myself. Walker never called Dotachin his real name. "The more we try looking for these stupid pages, the more of us Slenderman gets a hand of! Mikado and Anri are gone, Tom and Togusa are gone, and Erika: my best friend, my buddy in crime, my soul mate..." New batch of tears well up into his eyes and he tries to wipe them away, taking in a deep breath. "Just what's the point anymore? What's the point in any of this anymore?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Walker, I'm no therapist, but it sounds like as if you're blaming yourself for this."

"I am! It's my fault that Erika's dead! If I had kept a closer eye on her, then none of this would've happened! If I had-"

He was silenced once I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a squeeze. I petted his back as his tears fell on the back of my shirt. I made a shooshing sound, like as if I was talking to a two year old.

"It's gonna be alright Walker. It's not your fault..."

He sniffled and gently pushed me off of him. His face was puffy and snot ran down his nose as he tried to wipe it all away with his sleeve. "You're right. It's not fault..." He took a couple of steps back and pointed angrily at me. "It's your fault!"

I took a step back in fear and stared into his anger filled eyes. "W-What?"

"It's all your fault! You begged everyone to come with you on this stupid trip, despite knowing the fact that this forest was dangerous!"

"I didn't think-"

"You never think!" he shouted, cutting me off. "All you do is act crazy, ask questions later. You're nothing but a self centered, annoying, stripper with gun slut that deserves to go to hell!"

"Say one more word Walker and I swear, I will kick your ass!" I heard Shizuo besides me.

I balled my fists and gazed at Walker. "So what if I'm a slut? I do whatever I can to survive! You think I actually want to be a fucking stripper? It's the only job in the world where you fuck a stranger and you get tons of money because of it! I wanted to be in a band and be the lead singer, but that dream was fucking crushed because of stupid record labels in America so I couldn't do anything about it! Hence forth, my stupid job!"

"From what you've told me, you could've went to college, but being you, you were too stupid to go!"

"Go to hell Yumasaki! Just fucking die!"

"You go die! It's your fault that Erika's dead!"

"It's not my fault!"

"You fucking slut!"

"Fucking Asian with a micro penis!"

He growled and jumped me. His hands were wrapped around my throat as I tried to pry him off of me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and soon flipped our positions, me on top of him. I stared into his anger yet grieving eyes and dug my nails into him, drawing a little blood. He gritted his teeth and took one hand off of my neck, only to punch me in the face.

I screamed in pain as I took my weight off of him and backed away, clutching my probably broken nose. "Walker, you motherfucking dipshit!" I let go of my face and sprinted forward. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

* * *

**(Third POV)**

Shizuo only watched in fear as Alicia and Walker were fighting to the death. First Tom and now Alicia? He wasn't about to lose another important person in his life, not today.

He glared at Kadota and nudged the guy, which felt like an actual shove to Kadota. "Do something about him or else I will!"

"I can't! Whenever Walker gets mad, there's no stopping him! He's like you, but without the superhuman strength. Besides I don't blame him!"

Shizuo tried to process what he had just heard. "What do you mean 'you don't blame him?' This isn't Alicia's fault!"

"She dragged everyone into this mess! If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here!"

"Don't fucking blame her because you were so easily swayed! From what she told me during the ride, your face was as red as a tomato and you couldn't utter a single word without stuttering! What you too mad to admit that you wanted to fuck her?"

"Who knew that Shizu-chan could use such intelligent vocabulary? What with his protozoan brain..."

The fake adult blonde whipped his head to stare at Izaya. "Flea, I'm not in the mood for your stupid annoying ass self, so stay out of this!"

"But why should I Shizu-chan?" Izaya continued. He knew the blonde was getting angry, but he wanted that anger directed towards him. He didn't know why, just something in the back of his head told him to. "You can't blame Dotachin for getting mad at Ali-chan. She used her seductive ways to trick him, what else could he do? This just proves how much of a slut she is; once a slut, always a slut-"

A punch to the face interrupted his speaking. Izaya was sent flying, went through a couple of trees, and soon landed back on the grass. Once the dust cleared up, he pushed himself and felt some liquid fall down from his nose. He used two fingers to touch the substance and brought them down, amused to see blood.

"Wow Shizu-chan, you actually hurt me for once! How does it feel?"

Shizuo stood in the distance, breathing heavy as his fist was still in the air, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He brought it down and gazed hatefully at the raven head. His body was having a mind of its own again because he soon found himself marching forward. "Izaya motherfucking Orihara! I'm fucking sick and tired of always having to try and kill you! You've done nothing but make my life a living hell and now it's time that I sent you there!"

Izaya smirked. 'Seems that we have another fight on our hands...' With that, he whipped out one of his switchblades and threw some with the flick of his wrist. 'Alright then, let the fun begin.'

* * *

**(Back to Alicia's POV)**

I leaned to the right to dodge Walker's punch and leaped a few feet away. He growled until it seemed like a bright idea came to mind. I saw him reach into his book bag and I stared in curiosity. 'What could he pull out?'

My question was answered when I saw a spray can and a match in his hands. My eyes widened in fear as he lit the match by using the tree nearby. "Walker are you crazy? You're gonna light the entire forest on fire! Everyone, including you, will die!"

"I don't care!" was his crazy reply. His anger seemed to be making him go insane. "You're all the reason why Erika-chan is dead! Because of that, you all should die!"

With that, he placed the match in front of the can and pressed the trigger. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I turned and tried to run away. I took a glance behind and shrieked when I realized that the path of fire was on the grass and following me. I sprinted even harder and went into zigzag motion, like a gazelle trying to avoid the cheetah. I looked back forward only to duck my head.

"Stop throwing trees Shizuo! I'm not trying to die here!"

I moved my head back to avoid one of Izaya's deflected switchblades. "And Izaya! Stop throwing switchblades! You're gonna cut off my nose one day!"

The two seemed to ignore me as I continued moving forward. My eyes soon landed on a rock not to far away and I smiled. 'Rocks don't catch on fire right?' With that, I ducked behind it and covered my head as I heard the roars of the flames get closer. I jumped when the flames ignited and soon, the night sky was turning orange. I turned around and gazed over the rock.

The entire forest was on fire. The sound of flames cackling engulfed my ears as some trees began to timber. I heard the same sound next to me and saw that a huge ass oak tree splinting. I screamed and leaped to my left, avoiding the burnt tree by barely. I felt something drip on my head and I looked up.

The sky was starting cry. The sound of rain dripping caused the flames to sizzle. I looked off into the distance and saw Shizuo and Izaya still fighting in the rain. Shizuo's shirt was covered in blood while only Izaya's face looked beaten up and bruised. I narrowed my eyes and put my hands around my mouth. "HEY YOU IDIOTS!"

The two stopped and stared at me. I motioned behind them. "Hey is Walker still over there, going crazy?"

Shizuo turned around to look and shook his head. "No!"

I frowned and sprinted forward. I stopped at least a few inches away from Izaya and asked, "Do you either one of you know where he went?"

He shook his head. "We were too busy trying to kill each other to notice."

"Well if you want my opinion, you both did a terrible job at it."

He laughed and I looked off in a different direction, only to see a familiar object. I moved forward and picked it up, examining it. 'This is Walker's book bag. That must mean...'

I turned to stare back at my two best friends. "Walker's gone you guys. And also, I have no idea where Masaomi and Kadota went..."

* * *

******AAANNNNNND SCENE! That's a wrap folks! So sorry if my fight scenes suck or anything like that, I was never really good at them. But if you enjoyed it anyways, then leave a review/favorite/follow if you like this story. So until next time my dear fanfiction readers/writers, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	14. Chapter 13

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon!_ I am back once again to write the next chapter of the slowly growing story, Slenderman Encounter. So in the last episode, the group turned on each other and Walker and Alicia get into a major fight. Alicia won (sort of) only to realize that Walker, Kadota, and Masaomi are missing. What will Shizuo, Izaya and Alicia do now? You'll only find out by reading this chapter. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I just couldn't come up with anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my awesome OC, Alicia Walker.**

**Alicia: You're right about me being awesome, but you don't own me, that's for sure!**

**Me: Bitch, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even exist right now! Now shut up and let's start the fucking show already! Understand?!**

**Alicia: *sulks* Yes Violet-chan.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Assumptions and Another Stupid Ass Tunnel (Seriously?)

"I can't believe you said that about me, Izaya!"

"It's the truth and you can't blame me, Ali-chan."

I gritted my teeth, but took a deep breath and just looked forward. The sky was turning a light shade of blue, signaling that we were close to early morning. Who knew time went by so quickly?

"Hey Ali-chan, I've got a question to ask you," Izaya said.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "As long as it doesn't make me want to break your teeth, then ask away."

"Why is it that whenever something bad happens, you never cry, but yet when Slenderman came, you actually did?"

I shrugged my shoulders and kept calm. "My friends were getting killed. What was I suppose to do?"

"That's bull Alicia and you know it." I raised an eyebrow; he never called me by my actual name before. "You wanna know what I believe?"

"Enlighten me."

His famous Cheshire grin plastered his face. "I believe that you hide your emotions and instead replace them with fake ones. You went to Cincinnati's School for Creative and Performing Arts, am I correct?" His answer was confirmed when I felt my eye twitch. "You took a lot of acting classes, so you would know how to play the part right? See, I believe that really, you can't feel anything, so you just act them out to appear normal."

I knew I slipped up because next thing I knew, I held Izaya by the throat, pressing his back against the tree behind him. I raised an eyebrow and gave a smile. "You think you've figured me out huh, Izaya?" He not responding allowed me to keep going. "Well guess what, you don't. Just because I don't cry about anything else like a whiny bitch doesn't mean that I don't have any feelings. Because of all the assholes I've faced against ever since I started school, I've learned to not show any emotion. Make them think that they can't hurt me if I don't respond the way they want me to."

I liked the way his mouth twitched, knowing he was wrong about me. "But not showing emotion makes you not human."

"Should I give a damn if I don't look human?" that made him shut up. "Shizuo has superhuman strength, he's learned not to care if he's human or not. You're not human because you feel no remorse for people when they're suffering. So tell me, what gives you the _right_ to judge me?"

It was uncommon for him to be so quiet, but I didn't mind it; it just made me happier. I let go of his throat and wiped my hands. "Touching your disgusting figure makes me want to puke..."

He placed a hand over where his heart (if he had one) was, pretending to be hurt. "Ali-chan, that's mean!"

"Whatever man," I responded. "Like as if we give a shit about your feelings or anything."

"So true," Shizuo agreed.

Izaya huffed and didn't talk for the rest of the way. I smiled until Shizuo tapped my shoulder and pointed north. "Hey what's that?"

I looked forward and squinted. It was a random building in the middle of the forest, an eerie feel surrounding it. But yet, Aokigahara was just eerie all together.

I shrugged my shoulders and put my hands behind my head. "I don't know. The only way to know is to find out."

I marched forward, a determined grin on my face, while an amused Izaya and stuttering Izaya following right behind me.

* * *

The place felt like a bathroom, but yet there were no showers, no toilets, not even a damn sink. It was just narrow hallways and open door ways. The three of us stood in front of the entrance, looking left and right.

"Alright, if I remember correctly, I think the sixth note is on the left side of these weird bathrooms," I announced.

Shizuo nodded and Izaya turned to look at me. "Shouldn't we split up though? You know, to cover more ground?"

"NO!" Shizuo and I both shouted. I stared at him weird and focused my attention back to Izaya. "If we split up, then Slenderman might take one of us! I don't want you guys to die!"

The raven headed man smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What Ali-chan? You gonna miss me?"

I shook my head. "I'll cry over Shizuo while we dance in happiness over your death."

He cried anime tears again, but I ignored him. I walked forward and hated on how I could hear my own footsteps. Shizuo and Izaya were right behind me as I could hear their breathing. I don't know why, but I intertwined my fingers with Shizuo. He looked down at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

I heard heavy breathing and I turned to see Shizuo panting. "Shizuo, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I don't know why, but it feels like I can't breathe for some reason."

"Huh...where have I heard that before?"

Immediately, the three of us made a right, only for me to back up in fear. Slenderman was like right down the hallway, unmoving.

"What? What's the matter?" Izaya questioned.

"Slendy's there," I responded. I then closed my eyes. "Izaya go check and see if he's still there."

I heard his footsteps and then a sigh of relief. "He's gone Ali-chan."

I opened my eyes and continued to move forward. We all then made an immediate right and soon found ourselves in a big room. I flashed my flashlight forward and saw another note on the wall. "Found one!"

I sprinted and ripped the piece of paper off the wall. I frowned and raised one eyebrow as I read the note out loud.

**DON'T LOOK**

**OR IT **

**TAKES YOU**

"It's a little too late for that information, am I right?" Izaya asked, reading over my shoulders.

I balled the piece of paper up and threw it in a random direction. "Who gives a fuck?"

With that, I turned around and we soon left the building. The sky for some reason was turning a lighter shade of brown mixed with pink clouds. I know it sounds weird, but I've seen it before, one day back in elementary school. It was a nice sight to see, but being here it did nothing but make the atmosphere thicker.

While walking, I squinted and pointed forward. "Hey guys look! It's exactly like in the game!"

Izaya looked forward and nodded. "The tankers..."

The three of us checked each row of the rusted old tankers until we found-oh what do you fucking know-another note.

**CAN'T** **RUN**

'This is fucking stupid.' Again, I threw it in a random direction and turned around to face my friends only to scream in terror.

"What? What Ali-chan, what's wrong?"

I gulped and took a couple of steps back. "Don't turn around."

Like in the fucking movies, they circled around and screamed as well. Slenderman stood a couple of feet away from them, his figure unmoving. We all ran in the opposite direction, sprinting like a bunch of motherfuckers. A couple of feet away, we leaned against a skinny tree, gasping in the early morning air.

"Shit, that was too close..."

"You can say that again," Shizuo agreed.

I nodded and turned to face Izaya only to freeze in fear again. "Jesus Christ!" Again, Slenderman stood a couple of feet away from us. "Run you guys!"

They had the same idea because they were already running. I growled as I followed and caught up with them. We kept running until I felt something break underneath me. Pretty soon, I felt myself falling and screaming my lungs out. I looked to my left and right, to see Shizuo and Izaya screaming with me. I looked down only to see nothing but darkness.

I closed my eyes and bent my knees. 'If I'm gonna fall, then I'd better make sure I don't break my motherfucking legs.'

My feet and knees soon connected with the ground and I groaned in pain. "Fucking shit that hurt!"

Shizuo sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "That was a long ass fall..."

I glared at him and said, "You know, I hate on how you can't feel any fucking pain!"

He shrugged and we all stood up. I circled around and was surprised to see torches down the long tunnel, leading to another wooden door.

"Really?" I whined. "We're in another dumbass tunnel?"

"I guess so, but with the flea this time!" Shizuo's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Izaya scoffed and smirked. "Well I guess the only difference is that we can see in this tunnel, am I correct?"

I nodded and turned off my flashlight. We walked down the tunnel, another wave of fear overwhelming me. I don't know why, but I felt that something even worse was behind that door. Once I approached it, I twisted the knob and pushed it open.

A group of people wearing hoodies stood in the center of the room, their silent figures staring at us. Then without warning, they ran towards us.

* * *

**AAANNNNNND SCENE! I'm just fucking killing y'all with these damn cliffhangers, aren't I? But yet, what's a story without one? It's not a story, that's what! Anyways, review/favorite/follow this story if you liked it! So until next time, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	15. Chapter 14

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon!_**** I am back once again to write the next chapter of Slenderman Encounter! So in the last episode, Shizuo, Izaya, and Alicia were searching for Masaomi and Kyohei when Izaya pushes Alicia's button. He is soon taught a lesson and the three find the sixth note in the multiple bathrooms, only to be constantly chased by Slenderman. While running away, they fall in another tunnel and are approached by at least a dozen of Proxys (Slendy's followers.) What happens now, my dear fanfiction readers/writers? Why this chapter of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or the mythical creature, Slenderman. I only own my awesome, bad-ass OC, Alicia Walker.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Battle of the Proxies and What the Hell is That?!

I looked to my right and my eyes immediately locked onto the people that we were looking for. "Masaomi! Dotachin!"

The two were tied up to a pole, looking dazed and confused. I ignored the fact that water kept leaking from the ceiling, even though it constantly dripping on my head was annoying as fuck.

Masaomi looked up and waved slightly with his hand, his arms unable to move. "Oh hey Alicia, what's happening? Dotachin and I were having an awesome party until these guys ruined it."

'He's on drugs...' I quickly grew angry and focused my attention on the creepy people to front of me. "What have you done to Masaomi?!"

Nobody gave me an answer and I bared my teeth together. "Motherfucker...you better tell me what you did to my friends..." I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at the group. "Or else I'll pop a bullet in your ass."

At first, nobody moved. Then, one by one, the proxies ran towards us.

I shot at every proxy heading in my direction, bullets flying left and right. Some fell down and didn't get up (I shot them in the leg, so don't think that I killed them.) Others got shot, but kept going, not fazed at all. Some jumped me, forcing me to drop my gun, it sliding across the room. I moved my finger forward and plunged it deep into someone's eye, causing them to jump off of me. This allowed me to push off the other two on my shoulders and break free from their clutches.

'Shit, I would reach for my gun, but these guys are too fast for my liking. Guess I'll have to fight again...'

One whipped out a knife and rushed forward. They tried to slice me, but I dodged to my left. The person's back exposed, I did a roundhouse kick, causing them to fall on their face. I shined a victory smile until I remembered that there were two more. I turned around only to feel immediate pain to my face. I staggered back in pain and opened my eyes to avoid another incoming death punch.

I had to dodge left and right with each and every upcoming blow. I bent backwards to avoid another one and kicked my leg straight up, me being that flexible and all. My foot connected with what I presume a male's groin since the guy doubled over in pain. I stood up and gave him a good blow to the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Great, that's two now," I muttered, making my way to the one in front of me. I lunged for them on my left and we landed on the ground, me on top of the girl, my hands wrapped around her neck. She clawed at me, her long fingernails leaving scratch marks on my face. It only infuriated me more as I tightened my grip on her neck. I slowly pulled back when she stopped struggling and breathing. I leaned down and pressed my ear against her chest, sighing in relief when I heard a heartbeat.

I then froze as I realized that my own gun was pressed against my forehead. I frowned when I realized that the motherfucker didn't even turn off the safety. I rose my arm up and smacked it out their hands, making it fly across the room _again_. Once the person was dazed, I did a front flip, my foot connecting with their head, again rendering them unconscious.

"Hell yeah, I beat them all!" I ran across the room and stowed away my gun. "Now to check up on Shizuo and Izaya, not like they need any help or anything..."

"You're right on that part, Alicia."

I turned around and gave a small smile as Shizuo and Izaya approached me. Masaomi was thrown over Shizuo's shoulder while Izaya supported Kyohei with standing. Dotachin looked like he hasn't slept in a little while as he clutched his stomach.

"Dotachin, are you alright?" I questioned, wiping some dry blood from his mouth. 'Something must have happened before we got here...'

Izaya and Kyohei looked at each other and then Kyohei slowly let go of his torso. My eyes dilated when I saw that the bottom portion of his shirt and some of his pants were soaked in blood.

"Oh my God Dotachin, what the hell happened while we were looking for you?"

He coughed a few times and looked up at me. "Um, while you guys were fighting with each other, Masaomi and I hid in some cave. We saw the fire ignite, but we knew that you guys weren't dead. I remember hearing Masaomi screams and then me being knocked unconscious. When I woke up, Masaomi and I were tied up to a pole, those people surrounding us."

"Not explaining how your torso got ripped open," I informed.

"I'm getting to that part!" he shouted. "Anyway, one of them walked towards me with a knife in their hands. The dude kept muttering about how he needed to serve his master and some other crap. Then, he just plunge it in there and spread it around, ignoring my screams during the process."

"Well I would ask more questions, but anymore and you might die. Izaya, hand me your jacket."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Do you want Dotachin's death on your hands?"

He shook his head and took his fur jacket off. He then handed it to Kyohei as the guy tightly wrapped it around his torso. He took a deep breath, as if it hurt, which it probably did.

"That feels better I guess," he muttered.

I smiled. "Great! Now let's get the hell out of here."

"But how?" Shizuo questioned. "I don't see any kind of exit throughout this place. So how are we gonna get out?"

I shrugged and decided to walk around to find a reasonable exit. I was about to give up and say "we're gonna die" until my eye caught something in the distance. "No way man, that would be too easy, but...is that a bookshelf that I see?"

"That thing's always been there, ever since they've kidnapped us," Kyohei answered. "It probably doesn't do anything anyway..."

I spun around and flashed an innocent smile. "We don't know that, now do we?"

I then skipped my way over and pulled out every single book that was stocked. I put my hands on a green one (ugh, I hate green) and pulled it back, expecting it to fly across the room, only for it to stay put. I then heard a rumbling noise and smirked as I took a couple of steps back. The bookshelf moved its way to the right, revealing a fire lit tunnel.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

Kyohei rolled his eyes as Izaya dragged him to the tunnel. I let everyone go in front of me and I walked inside, but then turned around. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the Slenderman symbol painted with blood on the wall: a circle with an x in it. I lifted up my gun and fired; a smiley face was made with my bullets.

"Fuck you Slendy."

I then walked away, the bookshelf closing behind us, rendering us unable to return.

* * *

We walked for a little while until we found ourselves staring at a metal ladder. Everyone focused their attention on me, but I lifted my arms, indicating that they go first. Shizuo groaned as he went first, jumping up to keep Masaomi on his shoulder.

He reached the top, only to stop as he felt the exit. "The fuck? There's a rock blocking the exit!"

"Just move it out the way then!" I shouted.

He groaned as he pushed the rock up, causing it to fly away. We were then soon engulfed in water as we realized that it was still raining. 'Fuck, I'm gonna get pneumonia if I stay in this rain.' I turned to Izaya and Dotachin. "How are you guys gonna get up there? I know Izaya isn't strong enough to carry you up the ladder."

Izaya glared at me, but I shrugged, not caring. Kyohei rolled Izaya's arm off his shoulder and gave a small smile. "I think I'm well enough to climb up."

I nodded, even though I was still concerned with his condition. I then began to shiver and hug myself as the sudden draft from above entered the tunnel. The wind blew out all the candles, the warmth and light disappearing.

'God damn, I hate the dark! Whatever, I need to get out of here.' "Alright Izaya, you go up now."

"Sure Ali-chan~" I rolled my eyes at his playfulness and watched him climb up the ladder. Once he reached the top, I gripped the yellow, slightly rusted ladder and went up.

'What the fuck are we gonna do once we get out of here? Masaomi's still unconscious, Kyohei is bleeding through his stomach, and we have no way of getting the hell out of here aside from the van, but we have no idea where it's at! Damn it Alicia, this was your worst idea ever!'

**"Rahhh..."**

I froze and looked down into the darkness. "What the hell was that?" Growing fearful, I continued climbing, but at a faster pace. I was about halfway there when I felt something latch onto my leg.

"Gah!" I wiggled my leg to get the thing off of me. "What the fuck? Get the fuck off of me, you son of a-"

I stopped when I got a good look at the monstrosity below me. It stared at me with its round and ugly face and deep yellow crossed eyes. It was about the size of a child as it hissed at me, the long mouth having dozens of sharp like teeth protruding from it and its long, slimy blood red tongue.

**"Alicia..."**

Its voice sounded like a howling ghost, my spine shivering. I was frozen in fear as my eyes dilated to the point of them being just white. "What-" It smiled at me and I soon regained my senses. "What the fuck are you?!"

I quickly turned around, my hands still gripped on the steel bars, and lifted my other leg. I then brought it down on the monster's face and quickly climed up as I heard it hit the ground. I reached the top and saw a giant rock that was large enough to cover the entrance.

I grabbed and pulled on Shizuo's arm. "Come on man, move this damn rock to cover the entrance! Come on already!"

"Alright alright! I'm moving!" He easily pushed the rock forward and covered the small hole. I stared at the unmoving object and jumped when I heard little fists hitting it. The pounding went on for a little while and soon stopped. I pressed my back against the boulder and slid down, sitting on the wet grass.

Kyohei stared at me incredulously. "What the hell was that?"

I shook my head and waved him off. "Trust me...you don't want to know."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter Fourteen! Sorry it took me so long to update this, but you know, personal life and all that shit get in the way. Review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed this story and as always, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


End file.
